SAVE YOU, IS MY JOB !
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER. Akhirnya Kasus ditutup. Madara tewas. Itachi bebas. Sasuke melamar Sakura. New Chapter 13 Update. Full Action. R&R please.
1. MY NEW JOB

**Hola,  
**

**kembali dgn saya siorang stress(?), ma'af salah ketik. Bukan strees tapi santai. Ha2x*ditimpuk.  
**

**How are you ? My friend **

**kali ini saya menulis fic yang saya ilhamy dari sebuah film dari china yg berkisah antara seorang polisi yg bertugas menjaga saksi sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Difilm ada momen2 lucu, sedih dan romantis. **

**Pairing : NARUSASUSAKU**

**Summary : sakura ditugaskan untuk membantu rekannya bertugas melindungi saksi dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan masal keluarga uchiha yaitu sasuke uchiha.  
**

* * *

Chapter 01 : my new job.

* * *

Disebuah perumahan yg sebetulnya sih rUMAH sUSUN. Hidup seorang wanita muda 17 tahun berambut merah jambu bernama Sakura. Dia walaupun masih muda dia sudah menjadi salah satu anggota suatu organisasi pemerintah yg bernama ANBU di kota Konohagakure. Dan menduduki jabatan divisi 8 bagian penyelidik saksi.

ANBU adl organisasi keamanan yg dibentuk Pemerintah kota Konoha utk membantu kerja Polisi dalam menjaga keamanan kota.  
Disuatu hari, sakura sedang di suatu tempat yg lazim disebut kafe. Dia sedang meminum secangkir teh Hangat, sambil memperhatikan berkas-berkas didepannya.

" wah, ada kasus baru, nih. " Pembunuhan Masal dgn korban seluruh klan Uchiha..... Yg diduga dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha, dan entah kenapa, belum diketahui alasannya ? Dan yg tersisa hanya satu orang, dia adl sasuke Uchiha. Dia satu satunya Yg tdk dibunuh Itachi. Dan sekaligus menjadi Saksi kunci pembunuhan masal itu dan sehari setelah kejadian Itachi ditangkap dan ditahan dipenjara konoha oleh polisi. sampai pada hari pengadikan..........- Hmmmm.... Kejam sekali dia, apa dia gak punya rasa prikemanusiaan ?" sakurapun bernapas panjang. Dia kini harus memecahkan sebuah kasus Pembunuhan Masal Keluarga Uchiha. Selang beberapa sa'at dia menerima telpon.

"halo, siapa ya ?" tanya sakura.

"ini, kakashi. Sakura kau sudah selesai meneliti berkas-berkasnya ?"tanya penelepon bernama kakashi.

"oh hampir selesai, tinggal meneliti Data data lainnya. Emangnya kenapa ?" kata sakura sambil meminum tehnya.

"bila kau sudah selesai, kau kuharapkan datang kekantor. Ada yg ingin kubicarakan." kata kakashi.

"utk apa kekantor ? Kesini aja. ke kafe KFC. Q lg disini." kata sakura "tdk sakura, ini bersifat Formal. Kuharap kau datang sekarang juga. Ini penting." pinta kakashi.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa dikantor." kata sakura sambil menutup Telpon diHPNYA.

"sampai jumpa." balas kakashi.

Sakura segera membereskan berkas dan dokumen yg ada didepannya. dia membayar biaya makan dikasir. Dan langsung menuju ke Mobil Suzuki Carry pick up turbo-nya.

Sesampainya di Kantor ANBU. Dia beranjak ke ruang pimpinan Divisi 8 yg bertulis Kakashi Hatake, SH. Dia lantas masuk keruang tsb.

"Permisi ?" kata sakura sambil masuk keruangan.

"sakura? Masuk." kata kakashi sambil berdiri kemudian duduk lagi. "silahkan duduk, sakura." kata kakashi.

"ada apa, kakashi ? Ada masalah apa ?" tanya sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"kau mendapat tugas dari ketua. Yaitu melindungi SAKSI dari pembunuhan masal keluarga UCHIHA !" jawab kakashi.

" Saksi ? Maksudmu sasuke uchiha." tanya sakura keheranan. Kakashi hanxa menggangukkan kepala.

" kenapa ketua memberikan tugas ini padaku? Kan masih banyak anggota yg lain yg lebih sanggup ?" tanyanya lagi.

" ketua memberikan tugas ini kepadamu karena usiamu tdk terpaut jauh dgn usia sasuke. Dan ketua berharap karena usia kalian tdk terpaut jauh, hanya 2 tahun dan masih remaja. kalian bisa akrab. Karena umumnya orang yg sebaya dgn kita lebih mudah diajak akrab." jawab kakashi.

" lalu, kapan aku mulai bertugas dan berapa lama aku bertugas ?" tanya sakura.

"besok dan kau bertugas sampai pada hari pengadilan" jawab kakashi.

" besok ? Besok aku ada acara dgn gaara !" jawab sakura. Dia terkejut karena tugasnya mulai besok dikerjakan. Karena besok sakura ada acara KUMPUL-BARENG alumni sman1konoha.

"bisa ditunda 2hari ?" tanya sakura. Kakashi menggeleng geleng kepalanya "tdk bisa, karena kabarnya ada orang yg ingin mencelakakan saksi kasus ini. Ini alamatnya besok kau pergi kesana.

"b...baiklah." kata sakura dgn senyum yg dipaksakan.

"ok, kalau begitu kita akhiri perbincangan ini. Sampai jumpa !" kakashi berdiri dan berjabat tangan dgn sakura. "sampai jumpa." dia pun meninggalkan tempat tsb. Sesampai di tempat parkir dia menuju mobilnya. Dgn menancap gas penuh*kayak pembalap aja*. dia pergi pulang.

* * *

Sesampai tiba di rumahnya yg berada di RUSUN Konoha. Dia melempar tanya di ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya. Dgn rasa emosi yg sangat sakura melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Mengapa harus terjadi padaku ?'batin sakura.

"AH, sudahlah. lebih baik mandi sambil nenangin diri." kata sakura. Dia menuju kamar mandi dan mandi dgn "SOWER"-sejenis keran semprot air utk mandi.

Selesai mandi. Dia berganti baju tidur. Dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya .  
Pagi yg cerah, walau agak mendung. Sakura bangun dan bergegas memasak makanan setelah selesai, dia mandi, berganti pakaian dan sarapan-maklum tinggal dirumah sendirian jadi semua serba mandiri. Setelah selesai menyiapkan barang2nya dia pun pergi, tak lupa dia juga mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dia menuju mobilnya. Dan pergi menuju alamat yg diberi kakashi.

Blok m nomer 2, blok m nomer 3, blok kodok(?)......... "kok gak ketemu ketemu, sih. Katanya blok m nomer 101 ?" kata sakura dgn kesal.  
Blok m nomer 100, blok m nomer 101, yahoo...... Ketemu dech. Ni pasti rumahnya, tp besar sekali ya ? Nggak disangka uchiha emang klan yg paling kaya dikonoha, tp sekarang udah sepi nih !'batin sakura.

Teet2x

"permisi, ada orang dirumah ? " kata sakura sambil memencet bell.

Teet2x

"huuh... Katanya masih ada orang, kok nggak ada yg keluar padahal dah mencet bell?"  
teet...teet...teet sebanyak banyaknya. Tapi,

"heh, berisik tau ! Emang ini rumah lhu ?" kata seseorang yg baru saja membukakan pintu. Wih ganteng banget, bisa betah ni sebulan'batin sakura.

"permisi apa anda uchiha sasuke ?" tanya sakura.

"ya, ada apa ? Dan kamu siapa ?" tanya sasuke nama orang tsb dgn gaya yg cool.

"saya dari organisasi ANBU. Saya disini karena ditugaskan untuk memberi perlindungan saksi dalam kasus pembunuhan masal keluarga uchiha yg dalam kasus ini saksinya adl anda. Dan perkenalkan nama Saya HARUNO SAKURA, dari DIVISI 8 bagian Penyelidikan Saksi." kata sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya sbg tanda berkenalan. Tetapi tanpa diduga, sasuke kembali masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pintu. Karena adegan itu sakura kaget dan marah.

"hoi... buka pintumu ! Dasar !" pintu dibuka. Terlihat sasuke kesal."apa maumu ? Disini sudah ada yg datang untuk melindungiku ! Asalnya sama denganmu yaitu sama sama ANBU. Cukup satu saja !" bentak sasuke. Sakura seketika itu terkejvt. Ada anggota lain ? "sebentar, nama orang tsb siapa ?" tanya sakura.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO !!!"

serentak sakura kaget mendengar nama tsb dan dia langsung ingin menelepon Kakashi, " sebentar sasuke aku akan menelepon atasanku." katanya. +378946511xyz lalu ditekan tombol panggil.

Tuut

tuut

tuut

"halo, sakura. ada apa?" kata kakashi.

"hai, kakashi. Apa kau ingin ngerjai aku ?" bentak sakura.

"emang ada apa sih ?" tanya kakashi heran.

"kau sudah mengirim orang untuk melindungi saksi kunci sasuke. Naruto uzumaki ?" " oh, aku lupa. Ma'af ya." jawab kakashi.

"makanya sembuhkan penyakitmu itu, dasar. Lalu utk apa kau mengirimku ?" kata sakura lagi.

"aku mengirimkanmu karena naruto yg memintaku. Katanya dia ingin ada yg bisa membantunya gitu. Undestand ?" jawab kakashi. "kenapa pilih aku ?" tanya sakura.

"karena kamukan masih ngganggur alias belum ada kerja'an." jawab kakashi sambil menahan tawanya.

"okelah kalo begitu."

tuut

tuut

tuut

setelah menutup telpon. Dia kembali menghadap sasuke.

" tadi atasanku bilang, kalau dia mengirimku utk membantu tugas naruto." kata sakura.

"oh, masuklah tp karena kau perempuan. Kau boleh tidur ditempat Ibuku." kata sasuke sambil menyuruh sakura masuk.  
Begitu sakura masuk kedalam. Dia melihat ruangan rumah ini begitu luas tapi sepi. Maklum penghuninya dibunuh semua dan hanya sasuke yg tersisa.

Datanglah seorang pemuda lain yg berambut pirang berwarna kuning. Dia mendekati sasuke.

"sasuke, kau lupa ya kalau mau keluar atau kalau ada tamu, bilang aku dulu, aku takut ada apa apa dgnmu karena kau adl saksi kunci dlm kasus ini, paham." kata pemuda yg bernama naruto.

"ma'af." kata sasuke.

Naruto yg baru saja datang melihat gadis yg berada disamping sasuke. Dia melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut(?). Sakura merasa gelagat yg tdk baik. Lalu membentak naruto.

" hei......kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" bentak sakura.

"ma'af, eh kamu siapa ? Namaku Naruto Uzumaki ?" tanya naruto.

"namaku adl Sakura Haruno. Aku dari organisasi ANBU. Kau juga dari ANBU-kan ?" kata sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"oh... Begitu. Eh ya sasuke aku kebelakang dulu kau saja yg urus. Aku yakin dia tdk mencurigakan." kata naruto.

"hn." kata sasuke.

"sakura, ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu." ajak sasuke.

"baiklah." sakura mengikuti sasuke. Setelah sampai dikamar yg dituju. Sakura sangat terkejut. Betapa rapi dan indahnya kamar tsb.

"ini kamar ibuku. silahkan istirahat disini aku akan bertemu naruto dibelakang" kata sasuke. Setelah itu sasuke meninggalkan sakura. Sakura mengeluarkan peralatan2 yg ada ditasnya. Ada laptop, beberapa kamera cctv, kabel dan lainnya.

"hah, sekarang waktunya bertugas .

* * *

To be contunied

* * *

wah chapter 01 selesai ! bagaimana senpai ? yuk mari kita REVIEW. ok

arigatou


	2. I NOT CRY

**Selamat sore, malam, pagi, siang.  
**

**Akhirnya bisa update lagi.  
**

**Oh ya makasih yang udah REVIEW.  
**

* * *

**Ini balasan bagi yang udah Review;  
**

**Azuka kanahara:makasih saranya yang sangat berguna bagi saya murimut-chan:yuk tanya sakura.  
**

**Chiwe-sasusaku:kalo pairingnya yes. Tapi sasuke nggak jadi rebutan tapi yang jadi rebutan sakura. Endingnya please wait.  
**

**Argi kartika "konan"t:arigatou sarannya uchiharuno sasusaku:sebenernya sih sedih, maklum gengsi gede uchiha.  
**

**Dark angel ai maiyashiro:ok diusahain*sambil dagang sayur.  
**

* * *

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview fic ini. Moga bermanfa'at untuk seluruh author fanfiction.  
**

**Let's go and enjoy reading .**

* * *

Chapter 02 : I Never Stop to Save You .

* * *

" Hah, pekerjaan dimulai.  
Setelah selesai mengeluarkan isi tasnya, Sakura kemudian membuat strategi pengamanan yang pernah dipelajarinya di AKADEMI ANBU Konoha.

" CCTV ditaruh di tempat tempat strategis dimana sasuke biasa berada dirumah ini, lalu dihubungkan ke laptopku. Hmmm....... ." ujar Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura membawa alatnya untuk dipasang. Kemudian dia berkeliling, untuk melihat lihat tempat yang dianggap strategis. " AHA..... Diruang tamu, ruang keluarga, taman depan, pintu rumah, halaman belakang, w....." Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berkata. Dia bertanya pada diri sendiri. " WC ? Itukan tempat yang dianggap paling PRIVASI, terus kamar tidur ? Hmmm.... jadi bingung nih." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepala yang emang gatal dari tadi, " Tapi, baiklah sekarang akan kupasang. Mulai dari taman." dengan membawa peralatannya Sakura berjalan menuju tempat yang dia tuju.

Setelah sampai dia kemudian mencari tempat yang cocok, " Em.., dimana ya aku taruhnya ?" kata Sakura.

Setelah hampir 10 menit dia akhirnya mencapai tempat yang cocok, " Disitu aja, di pohon mangga. Pohonnya kan paling tinggi dan besar di taman ini." guman Sakura. Diambilnya camera CCTV yang dibawanya dan akan di pasang di salah satu ranting pohon tsb. Tetapi, dia kurang tinggi meraih ranting pohon tersebut. Dan dengan terpaksa dia harus memanjat, " Cpek...dech! Eit ini tugas, Tugas yang di serahkan padaku jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab !" kata Sakura, dia berusaha memanjat pohon tersebut. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia terpeleset, "AAAKKKHHH.........!!!!!"

Sakura terjatuh ditanah setinggi dua meter tetapi dia berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke, " Hey, Sakura, apa kau mau mati ? Kalo nggak sanggup dan pingin minta bantuan, panggil kami saja." kata Naruto (yg sebenarnya terdapat exspressi CEMBURU.

" Ma'af dech naruto." kata Sakura. Segera Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari dekapannya. " Lalu untuk apa semua peralatan ini ?" tanya Sasuke dengan cool.

" Ini buat mengawasi setiap ruangan di rumah ini, kalau kalau ada yg mencurigakan." kata Sakura.

" Ahh...nggak perlu." ucap Sasuke.

" Kenapa ? Ini menyangkut keselamatanmu ! Kau tahu tidak sih untuk apa kami ditugaskan kesini ? Untuk menjagamu dari orang orang yang akan mencelakanmu ! Dan aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu tidak sedih karena kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga !" kata Sakura. Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian dia berkata, " Jangan pernah menyinggung perasaanku dengan hal itu, dan aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu dijaga." Dia kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura terkejut mendengar hal itu, sadar telah menyinggung perasaan Sasuke kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sasuke sudah berada dikamarnya. Sakura yang telah berlari mengejar Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu kamar sasuke. Dia ingin masuk tetapi dia mendengar Sasuke menangis. Tangis yang kata orang orang tidak pernah dikeluarkan karena gengsi uchiha. Dengan sembunyi sembunyi (kayak gerilya) Sakura melihat sasuke menangis memeluk foto orangtuanya.

" Ma'af ayah, ibu..... Aku tidak bisa melupakan kesedihanku ini..... Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersama kalian, tapi kenapa kakak setega itu denganku....hiks....hiks..." kata Sasuke sambil menangis tanpa ia sadari Sakura mengintipnya dibalik pintu.

Sakura merasa bersedih atas hal itu. Dia lalu pergi dari situ tapi, prak dia menabrak pot bunga besar dan langsung jatuh kebawah menelusuri tangga( karena letak kamar Sasuke dilantai 2 dan dekat tangga. Sakura kesakitan tetapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke dia kemudian berdiri kembali dengan badan yang masih sakit. Dia hampir terjatuh lagi kalau Sasuke tidak menangkapnya.

" Sakura, hati-hati." kata Sasuke setelah menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh tadi, " Ah nggak apa - apa, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku, aku baik baik saja." kata Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, " Oh ya Sasuke, aku minta ma'af karena mengintipmu menangis tadi. Jadi kupikir lupakan kata-kataku tadi terhadapmu ?" kata Sakura lagi. " Tidak apa - apa, sebenarnya aku yang minta ma'af," kata Sasuke. " EH ?' Sakura heran dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi. " Karena kau benar. Banyak orang yang mengatakanku begitu. Lagipula apa yang kulakukan hanya untuk mempertahankan reputasi klan ku yaitu UCHIHA. " kata Sasuke lagi. Lalu dia memeluk Sakura yang dari tadi seperti kebingungan.

" Sasuke ?."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan dia mengizinkan Sakura melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bisa terlindungi. " Baiklah kau boleh melakukan pekerjaanmu itu, tapi aku boleh membantumu ?" kata Sasuke. " Boleh, tapi jangan kemalaman karena besok kau sekolah ? " jawab Sakura singkat. Sakura tahu Sasuke masih bersekolah di SMKN1KONOHA.

" Ok."

Dengan dibantu Sasuke + Naruto, Sakura dapat menyelesaikan strateginya yang pertama sampai 08.30 malam, lama banget.

" Sudah selesai Sasuke, kau cepatidur besok kau bisa terlambat pergi sekolah. Aku dan Naruto akan bergantian berjaga." kata Sakura menyuruh Sasuke tidur. " Ok, tapi kau juga jangan lupa istirahat." kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengganggukan kepala. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk dan mencium pipi kiri Sakura. "EHEM..." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya" Baiklah aku istirahat dulu, Sakura, Naruto. Selamat malam." kata Sasuke. " Selamat malam." jawab Sakura dan Naruto serempak. Sasukepun berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. " Ah... Naruto, itukan lagi enak. Gimana sih ?" kata Sakura sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto.

" Iye, ma'af." jawab Naruto. Sasuke yg melihat mereka berdua dari lantai dua hanya tersenyum. Melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua. Sasukepun masuk kamarnya dan tidur di bawah penjagaan NARUTO dan SAKURA di ruang tengah yang dijadikan ruang kerja sementara oleh mereka.  
Sakura kemudian menuju tempat kerjanya dan menyalakan laptopnya dan melihat video yang ditampilkan oleh kamera CCTV. Sedang Naruto hanya membaca koran sambil menemani Sakura.

" Naruto," kata Sakura memulai pembicara'an. " Eh, iya ?" jawab Naruto. " Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke itu ?" tanya Sakura.

" Oh, Sasuke ? Ia sih keren, cool, dan katanya punya fansgirl yang banyak di sekolahnya." jawab Naruto.

" Terkenal sekali dia, kalau saja aku bisa mem... eh ?" kata Sakura terhenti karena ada gerak gerik aneh yang terekam di CCTV yang ada di halaman belakang.

" Ada apa, sakura ?" tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah Sakura.

" Coba lihat ini, Naruto. Ada yg mencurigakan." sambil menunjuk objek video dilaptopnya. " Eh itukan seperti manusia. Jangan jangan, Sakura ayo kita lihat kebelakang." ajak Naruto. Sakura hanya mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.  
Naruto dan sakura berjalan mengendap ngendap. Setelah sampai di pintu belakang. Sakura mengintip dari jendela kiri Pintu, sedang Naruto dari jendela yang lain.

Dan benar' mereka melihat 3 orang yang mencurigakan. Siapa mereka ?' batin Sakura. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan SEPARO(?) mereka berdua dapat melihat dengan agak jelas. Satu orang postur tubuhnya tinggi, berambut biru, entah topeng atau tidak wajahnya mirip ikan hiu(?). Yang satunya agak pendek, rambutnya berwarna merah, wajahnya ganteng(?). Yang satunya lagi gayanya mirip dukun(?). Dan mereka bertiga memakai baju bersimbol awan merah. "AKATSUKI ?" kata Naruto pelan.

" Akatsuki ?" kata Sakura heran mendengar kata Naruto tsb. " mereka adalah organisasi yang mirip teroris, mereka terdiri dari para penjahat kelas super kakap(?). Aku pernah bertemu mereka. Sayang aku tidak bisa menangkap mereka. Eh ternyata ketemu disini." jawab Naruto.

Sakura terkejut, " Jangan jangan, mereka mengincar Sasuke? " kata Sakura. " Kalau ya ayo kita cegah mereka." kata Naruto sambil mulai beranjak pergi kesana, tetapi Sakura keburu mencegahnya.

" Sssttt.... Jangan gegabah naruto !, ingat jika kau gegabah maka pekerjaan kita jadi sia-sia, kita perhatikan dulu mereka. Lalu pada saatnya kita baru menangkap mereka, mengerti ?" kata Sakura. Naruto terdiam. Kemudian menuruti perkataan sakur.

sedang di tempat Akatsuki tsb.

" Hei Sasori, beneran ini tempatnya ?" tanya orang yg mukannya kaya hiu.

" Ya, iyalah... Masak yaiya dong. Dasar muka ikan(?)." jawab pria berambut merah.

" Apa katamu ?" teriak Kisame nama orang yg mirip hiu.

" Sssttt... jangan bertengkar, kita kan se-tim and jangan teriak nanti yg dirumah denger." kata Hidan nama orang yg berlagak dukun tsb.

" Terserah, lho !" kata mereka berdua serempak.

Ditempat Naruto dan Sakura

" Sepertinya mereka akan beraksi, ayo kita cegah mereka !" ajak Sakura.

" Baiklah." jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari menuju tempat ketiga AKATSUKI tersebut.

" Mau apa kalian disini ?" tanya Sakura.

" Terserah kami, bukan urusan kalian anak kecil." jawab Sasori.

" Kau... Kau ingin mencelakakan Sasuke-kan ?" tanya Naruto.

" Kalau ya ?" kata Kisame.

" Kau ini..." segera Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Tetapi, Sakura menghentikannya.

" Sakura ?" tanya Naruto

" Kalian para anggota AKATSUKI, kenapa memilih jalur yang salah ? Padahal kalian kuat dan hebat. Mengapa kalian memilih jalan yang salah, hah ? Kalian para penjahat kelas kakap yang tak bisa dima'afkan !" kata Sakura.

" Hah, mau apa kau, anak ke..... Akh !" Sasori berhenti berbicara ketika sebuah pisau menancap di dada kanannya. " Kau gadis LICIK...!" teriak Sasori.

" Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Penjahat kelas kakap seperti kalian berkeliaran..!" Bentak Sakura.

" Hn. Berani juga kau ? Baiklah akan kuladeni kalian." Kata Kisame. dia mengambil senjata yang dibawanya di punggungnya. Diikuti Sasori mengeluarkan boneka yang bisa dikendalikan olehnya seorang. Dan Hidan mengeluarkan jurus dan mantra-mantra ala dukun dengan didampingi senjata Kapak bertaring 3.

Sakura mengeluarkan sarung tangan hitamnya dan mengeluarkan pedang samurainya, sedang Naruto mengeluarkan Senjatan yang sama dengan naruto. maklum senjata itu adalah senjata khas ANBU.

" AYO, BERTARUNG !!!"

* * *

_To be contunied ._

* * *

**Chapter 02 selesai nih ! Makin seru ceritanya. Dan buat para pembaca dan para review untuk memberi masukan buat pembuatan chapter depan. Agar fic ini makin kedepan makin baik. Karena saya punya niat mau membuat fic ini Menjadi Sebuah Cerita Series yang panjang. **

**Mohon REVIEW-nya. **

**ARIGATOU**


	3. LET'S GO

Hore bisa update cepat nih.

Makasih dah review terutama memberi saran yang baik untuk si Author stess-salahketik santai ini.

Let's enjoy and reading .

* * *

"AYO BERTARUNG." teriak mereka.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Let's go.

* * *

"Tunggu dulu." kata Hidan. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya. "Aku pasang aliran Kekkai agar pertarungam kita tidak terdengar. Dan orang yang ada pada radius 1km akan tertidur."

"Terserah. Yang penting aku nggak mau sampai kalah dari anak kecil ini !" kata Kisame.

Hidan mengucapkan mantra : katsu no jutsu. Kemudian terbentuklah dinding yang mengelilingi area pertarungan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." teriak Kisame.

Sakura dan Naruto maju menyerang, sedangkan 3 Akatsuki tersebut juga sama-sama menyerang.

ting

tang

toeng

Suara senjata mereka bergemuruh keras. Tetapi, tidak ada orang yang mendengar mereka kecuali mereka saja akibat Kekai yang dipasang Hidan.

Naruto menyerang Kisame dengan menggunakan pedangnya tetapi dapat ditangkis oleh Kisame yang menangkisnya dengan menggunakan senjatanya yang berduri. Sedang, Sasori Menyerang Sakura dengan masuk ke tubuh boneka Hirukonya dan menyerang Sakura terus menerus. Bagaimana dengan Hidan ? Dia berada dibelakang sambil berjaga apabila Kisame atau Sasori kalah.

Prak

Crash

Bruk

Tong Naruto dan Sakura mundur kebelakang karena kewalahan menghadapi Serangan Kisame dan Sasori. Dengan beberapa luka dan memar mereka berusaha menyerang Kisame dan Sasori tetapi selalu gagal.

Krakk

Sakura memukul hancur boneka Hiruko Sasori. Dan Naruto menghajar Kisame sampai terjebur di kolam renang. "Dingin!!!" teriak Kisame. Dan akhirnya Hidan turun tangan. Sakura dan Naruto merasakan aura membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki tersebut. "Dasar. Gitu aja kalah." kata Hidan. Dia berjalan menuju arah Naruto dan Sakura. "Kalian emang kuat, kalau gitu......" diam sejenak, "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua." teriak Hidan. Sambil melempar senjatanya kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

Hampir saja Naruto terkena jika Sakura tidak mendorongnya.

"Aaaaakkkkkhhhhh..."

Sakura mengerang kesakitan karena senjata yang dilempar Hidan menyerempet lengan kanan Sakura. Sehingga terdapat luka yang cukup lebar ditangan kanan Sakura.

"Sssaaakkkuuurrraaa..... ???" teriak Naruto.

"A...ku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil menahan sakit.

"hahaha... Kalian kalah... Hahaha dasar Anak Kecil !" teriak Hidan mengejek mereka.

"Kau... Tidak bisa kuma'afkan, karena berani menyakiti Sakura." kata Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

"Mau apa kau, anak kecil ?" teriak Hidan hingga tiba-tiba tanpa disadarinya Pedang Naruto telah menancap di perut Hidan. "Apa...?" tanya Hidan seakan tidak percaya apa yang dialaminya sekarang. "Kau akan mati !!!" teriak Naruto sambil menusuk lebih dalam pedangnya diperut Hidan. "Ukhhh..." Hidan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Entah kesurupan atau apa, tiba-tiba Hidan tertawa-tawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja. Kenapa kau tak pedulikan gadis itu hanya untuk membunuhku ?" kata Hidan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang kesakitan dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto. Hidan berhasil melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Ha...ha...ha. Kami pergi, anak kecil. Lain kali kita sambung lagi."  
Sringgg.

Hidan, Sasori dan Kisame menghilang dan juga aliran kekai ikut hilang akibat Mantra dukun Hidan. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa ?" teriak Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja. Akh..." Sakura berhenti bicara akibat rasa sakit kembali terasa olehnya. Naruto kemudian mengankat Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Biar kuambilkan perban." kata Naruto sambil menggendong Sakura dengan kedua Tangannya. Setelah di ruang tengah. Dia bertemu Sasuke yang terbangun.

"He, Naruto. Ada apa berlari lari begitu dan Sakura....kenapa dia ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan tanya dulu cepat ambilkan perban.!!!." kata Naruto. Sasuke yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi kemudian bergegas mengambil perban di kotak P3K.

"Ini Naruto." kata Sasuke menyerahkan perban dan kotak P3k.

"Baiklah... Sakura bertahan sebentar!" kata Naruto sambil menyobek kain baju yang menutupi di tangan kiri Sakura, membalut luka di tangan tersebut dengan kain kasa dan dibalut perban. Pelan pelan tapi pasti, akhirnya Naruto Berhasil membalut luka di tangan Sakura. Sakura tertidur akibat kelelahan. "Naruto, kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Tadi aku dan Sakura bertarung dihalaman belakang rumahmu. Dan Sakura terluka." kata Naruto. "Tapi, kalau kalian bertarung dihalaman belakang. Tentu aku bisa dengarkan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Mereka menggunakan teknik kekkai, yaitu suatu kekuatan keturunan untuk mengurung dan meledakkan. Teknik itu dianggap sudah tidak ada sejak 5 abad. Ternyata pewarisnya masih ada." jawab Naruto. Karena perdialog-an Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura akhirnya bangun. "Ah... Ini dimana, eh Sasuke ? Kau bangunnya ?" tanya Sakura. "Ya, Sakura. Sudah kebiasaanku untuk angum pagi dan sekarang ini sudah jam 5.00." jawab Sasuke. "Oh." Sakura mulai berdiri tapi sepertinya badannya terasa berat untuk bangun. "Sakura jangan berdiri dulu, kau masih Sakit !" kata Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin menelepon atasanku." ujar Sakura. Sakura mengambil Laptopnya dan menyalakan Video call di laptopnya untuk berbicara dengan Atasannya Kakashi lewat Video.

Kring...kring...kring.

Laptop Kakashi Menyala. "Ada video call, dari Sakura ? Terima saja." guman Kakashi.

"Iya Sakura ada apa ? Dan kenapa wajahmu penuh luka dan tanggan kirimu berdarah ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Soal itu nggak penting. Yang penting kami tahu siapa yang mengincar Sasuke !" jawab Sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Akatsuki. Dan sepertinya kami harus membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang tersembunyi." jawab Sakura.

"Kalo begitu aku akan mengirim orang untuk membantu kalian !" Kata kakashi.

"Jangan !" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Karena, Para Akatsuki akan dengan mudah menemukan mereka. Tapi sebaiknya kau mengutus orang untuk menjaga rumah Sasuke sementara." Jawab Sakura. "Lagipula, Sasuke juga Harus Sekolah. Kami akan mengantar Sasuke pulang pergi. Sampai pada waktu yang belum ditentukan."

"Ok, tapi Berhati hatilah, jangan terulang lagi kejadian ini." kata Kakashi.

"Baik." jawab Sakura. Dia kemudian menutup Video call. Dan kemudian menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita harus pindah sekarang. karena tempat ini tidak aman buatmu. Cepat ganti Pakaianmu, kita berangkat sekarang dan juga mengantarkanmu sekolah dengan Mobilku." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi..."

"Mobilku itu Tidak sebagus dengan mobilmu tapi masih bisa diajak Gaul. Jadi jangan malu-malu menaiki mobilku." kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengganggukan kepala. Dan beranjak menyiapkan barang barangnya. Naruto yang dari tadi diam kemudian bertanya pada Naruto. "Eh Sakura, kita pindah kemana?" tanya Naruto. "Ketempat yang sudah aku sediakan sejak Dulu." jawab Sakura. "Dimana ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Di Daerah antara kota Konoha dan desa Sunagakure." jawab Sakura.

"Apa tidak jauh dari Sekolah Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, jaraknya sekitar 10 Km." jawab Sakura. "Kalau gitu kita juga harus membersihkan diri kita dahulu." kata Naruto. "Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

* * *

Setelah 30 menit.

* * *

"Sudah siap, Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang melihat rumah yang akan ditinggalkannya sementara. Karena terlalu lama, Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Sudahlah jangan bersedih, kau hanya meninggalkannya sementara. Tak usah terlalu sedih." kata Naruto. "Tapi, ini kali pertama aku menginggalkan rumahku ini sejak keluargaku dibunuh." kata Sasuke. "Tidal apa apa, lagipula ada Sakura. Dia mengingatkanmu pada Ibumukan ?" tanya Naruto. "Benar." jawab Sasuke.

Tin

Tin

Tin

"Hey, kalian berdua. Sudah siap belum sih ?" teriak Sakura sambil membunyikan klacson mobilnya.

" Ya tunggu sebentar... Ayo sasuke." kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. Tak lama kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Selamat tinggal, rumahku dan Keluargaku. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk sementara." ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah siap Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura. "Ya." jawab Sasuke. "Ayo masuk." ajak Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Meskipun mobil Sakura termasuk golongan mobil Pick up tetapi mempunyai 4 pintu dan dapat dimuat 5 orang.

Setelah 15 menit .

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Sman1konoha. Mereka tidak mampir ketempat yang persembunyian yang dikatakan Sakura karena waktunya tidak cukup.

"Sudah sampai, Sasuke. " kata Sakura. Sasuke terbangun. Karena tadi Sasuke tertidur. "Langsung ke sekolah ya ?" tanya Sasuke. "Benar Sasuke. Nanti kalau kau sudah selesai, kita akan menuju kesana. Aku dan Naruto akan menunggu disini." kata Sakura. "Baiklah." jawab Sasuke. Dia keluar dari Mobil dan menuju ke dalam sekolah. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke langsung dikerubung fansgirl-nya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Moga masalah ini cepat selesai." kata Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto izin kepada Sakura untuk membeli Nasi goreng(?). "Sakura, aku mau beli nasi goreng diwarung itu apa kau ikut ?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah lapak PKL yang menjual nasi goreng. "Aku tidak ikut, aku mau tapi aku titip Dua bungkus ya ?" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan uang. "Ok. Aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto.

Naruto pergi menuju lapak yang ditujunya. Setelah sampai di Lapak. "Selamat siang bu, beli Nasi Goreng." kata Naruto. "Berapa ?" kata penjual itu tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. "Eh, kayak kenal Suara ini ?" batin Naruto. Dan ketika penjual itu memalingkan mukanya kearah Naruto. Terlihat Rambut Hitam panjang mata Lavender(atau apalah) dan cantik. Naruto terkejut karena ia sangat kenal sosok itu.

"Hinata ?"

* * *

To be contunied .

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai Gimana ? Seru ? kurang panjang ? Masih Ada misstpo-nya ? Q masukin karakter Hinata. Wah bagaimana dengan Naruto nih ? Kalau ada misstypo lagi q minta ma'af. Karena emang dasar udah kebiasaan. Tapi q akan selalu memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan tsb.

Makasih semua. Dan satu lagi

kalau udah baca jangan lupa mereview-ya.

Ok ?

Arigatou


	4. OUR PROMISE

**HOLA, eh halo, eh ao, eh ola, eh *ah eh ah eh ribet bgt mau bilang Halo.**

**Eh ada para reader.**

**Halo, eh hola*ditimpuk krna salah ngucap lagi. Bagaimana kabarnya ? Kembali dengan fic SAVE YOU, IS MY JOB di chapter 4**

**Arigatou....... Semua reader terutama kpda haruchi nigiyama dan argi kartika "konan" yang telah mereview fic ini mulai dari chap 1 s/d sekarang. Dengan begitu saya selalu mendapat ide untuk nglanjutin fic ini dan mengupdate secepatnya. Arigatou*terharu.**

...................................................................................................................................  
**CHAPTER 4:OUR PROMISE.**

* * *

"Hinata ?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Naruto-kun ?" Jawab wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini ?" tanya Naruto. Hinata yang sedang mengiris bawang tanpa sadar mengiris jarinya.

"Aduh..." kata Hinata. "Hinata tanganmu... Sini aku obati lukamu !" kata Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya diam ketika Naruto mengobati jarinya. "Hinata, kenapa kau jadi begini setelah keluar ANBU ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengobati luka Hinata. Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Akatsuki, yang tersisa hanya aku dan kakakku Neiji." kata Hinata sambil menangis.

"Tapi kenapa kau keluar dari ANBU ?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena ancaman Akatsuki yang akan membunuh kami. Hiks...hiks...hiks..!" kata Hinata sambil terus menangis.

"Dasar Akatsuki akan kuhabisi mereka... Oh ya Neiji dimana ?" tanya Naruto.

"Dirumah." kata Hinata.

"Rumahmu sekarang dimana ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sekarang kami tinggal disebuah gubuk. Tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kakakmu tak ikut berjualan denganmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan setelah orangtua kami ...hiks..." kata Hinata sambil menangis lagi. Naruto bersedih melihat teman lamanya ini harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga padahal dia biasanya hidup enak kini harus banting tulang seperti ini.

"Ma'af kalau pertanyaanku malah membuatmu bersedih." kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa - apa Naruto-kun. Kau berhak tahu !" kata Hinata.

"Hinata ?"

"Ya sudah, kusiapkan dulu pesananmu ya. Tunggu sebentar." kata Hinata sambil menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hinata, dulu kau terbiasa hidup enak, menjadi ANBU agar tidak dianggap orang sebagai anak manja, dan sekarang kau harus banting tulang sendirian untuk bertahan hidup dengan kakakmu. Kau hebat, Hinata. Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai." batin Naruto.

"Hei, melamun saja, entar kesambet. Ini pesanannya." kata Hinata sambil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Eh iya. Makasih ya." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan uangnya lalu pergi. "Eh Naruto, masih ada kembaliannya." teriak Hinata. "Sudah ambil saja. Anggap saja sebagai tambahan biaya untuk mendengarkan ceritamu tadi." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Terima kasih, Naruto." kata Hinata.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi. 2 orang berjubah hitam mengunjungi lapak Hinata.

* * *

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa ?" kata Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata melihat 2 orang tersebut. Dia terkejut karena dia kenal 2 orang itu.

"Kalian ? Untuk apa kalian kesini. Bukankah kalian....." Hinata berhenti bicara karena salah satu dari mereka mencekik lehernya dan membanting tubuhnya ke arah tembok dibelakangnya. "Ukh... Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" kata Hinata.

"Dengan siapa tadi kau bicara ?" teriak Orang tersebut.

"Tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya, pasti kalian ingin mencelakakannya." teriak Hinata. "m...m...m..." Hinata ingin teriak, tapi orang tersebut membekap mulutnya. "Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau menolak. Maka kakakmu akan kami bunuh." kata Orang tersebut. Hinata menangis "Naruto Uzumaki." kata Hinata. Orang tersebut melepaskan cekikannya hingga membuat Hinata. Dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi dia sadar dia harus memberitahu Naruto bahwa ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya. Dia kemudian bangkit, merapikan lapaknya yang memang hanya Satu grobak. Setelah merapikannya. Dia kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto dengan perasaan yakin Naruto ada disekitar sini karena tadi Naruto membeli Nasi goreng dilapaknya dengan berjalan kaki.

* * *

5 - 10 menit kemudian.

* * *

Hinata akhirnya dapat menemukan Naruto. Dia berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto sedang disamping mobil Sakura sambil ngobrol Sakura sedang makan didalam mobil. "Sakura, tadi aku bertemu dengan mantan rekan kita dulu, Hinata." kata Naruto.

"Oh ya. dimana kalian bertemu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi sa'at mau beli Nasi goreng." jawab Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu seseorang berjubah hitam sedang membidik ke arah Naruto yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sakura dengan senjata SNIPER dari Mobil Mazda2-nya.

"Naruto.....awas !!!!!" teriak Hinata. Naruto menoleh begitu juga Sakura. Mereka melihat Hinata berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" tanya Naruto.

DOOR !!!

DOOR !

DOOR !

3 Buah peluru mengarah kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Hinata yang jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Naruto langsung melompat dan mendorong Naruto.

TARR !

"Hinata !!!" teriak Naruto melihat Hinata bersimbah darah. Dia terkena dua peluru di dadanya. Lalu yang satu lagi ? Peluru yang satu lagi melewati tepat didepan Sakura dan menancap di tembok pagar sekolah Sman1konoha (kebetulan Sakura memarkir mobilnya disitu). Karena sadar ada musuh datang Sakura langsung mengambil pistolnya yang ada dimobil. Lalu keluar dan menembaki mobil penembak tersebut.

DOOR.

DOOR.

DOOR.

"Sial...!!!" kata Sakura. Penembak itu berhasil kabur. Sakura kemudian menuju Hinata dan Naruto. "Akan kupanggilkan ambulance." Kata Sakura. Dia mengambil Handphonenya dan menghubungi Ambulance.

"Hinata, bertahanlah Sakura sudah memanggil ambulance. Jadi kau harus bertahan." kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto." Hinata pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah. "HINATA.....!!!!!"

Ambulance datang.

"Naruto, kau dampingi Hinata ke Rumah Sakit." kata Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kau ?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Hinata membutuhkanmu cepat kau dampingi dia ke Rumah Sakit. Aku harap dia masih bisa tertolong." jawab Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto. Narutopun ikut naik ke Ambulance dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Sakura kemudian menelepon Kakashi.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Halo. Sakura ada apa ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ada peristiwa penembakan di depan Sman1 Konoha, dan yang melakukannya menurutku Akatsuki. Mereka mulai berani menyerang kami ditempat Umum." kata Sakura.

"Wah ini tak bisa dibiarkan saja. Ada korban dalam penembakan tersebut ?" kata Kakashi.

"Ada, mantan anggota ANBU Hyuga Hinata. Dan kau harus segera kemari." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." kata Kakashi.

Sakura menutup telponnya.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto .

* * *

"Hinata bertahanlah." teriak Naruto. Setelah 15 menit ambulance tersebut telah sampai di RSUD Konoha. Hinata dibawa dengan ranjang trolli(atau apalah yang biasa digunakan untuk memindahkan pasien dari Ambulance). Hinata dipindah keruang UGD. Naruto ingin masuk kekamar itu tapi suster mencegahnya.

"Ma'af, anda tidak boleh masuk. Serahkan pada dokter saja." Naruto terdiam dan berdo'a. "Hinata, cepat sembuh."

* * *

Ditempat Sakura .

* * *

Tempat itu mendadak Ramai. Polisi dan ANBU sudah datang. Banyak yang menonton termasuk murid-murid Sman1 Konoha.

"Kakashi apa kau kenal dengan jejak Ban mobil ini ?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk bekas ban mobil didepannya.

"Hmmm..... Aku tidak yakin sih. Tapi, jejak ban ini adalah jejak ban merek BF GROFDISH dan dilihat dari lebar antar kanan kiri. Mobil yang dipakai adalah mobil merek Mazda." kata Kakashi.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke .  
.................................

"Ada apa disana ? Ramai sekali. Jangan jangan.......Lihat ajalah." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia melihat Sakura berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Sakura, ada apa ? Mana Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi ada penembakan disini dan korbannya adalah mantan rekan kami Hyuga Hinata. Naruto ikut mendampinginya ke Rumah Sakit." jawab Sakura. Sasuke melihat bercak darah di samping mobil Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa -apa Sasuke." jawab Sakura. Kakashi terkejut mendengar nama tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, betul. Anda siapa ?" kata Sasuke.

"Hatake Kakashi, atasan Sakura Haruno di ANBU. Salam kenal." jawab Kakashi.

* * *

Di markas Akatsuki .  
...................................................

"Kalian gagal. Deidara ?" tanya pemimpin mereka yang bernama Pein.

"Ma'af, karena ada yang menghalangi tembakan kami." jawab Deidara.

"Siapa ?" tanya Pein.

"Hinata Hyuga. Dia melindungi sasaran kami. Tetapi, dia tertembak. Dan sekarang dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit." jawab Deidara.

"Kalau begitu ledakkan Rumah Sakit itu.....!!!!!" bentak Pein.

"B...Baik !" jawab Deidara. Dia langsung pergi begitu mendapat perintah Pein.

* * *

Di Rumah Sakit .

* * *

Hinata telah siuman setelah dioperasi pengeluaran peluru selama 3jam.

"Naruto-kun ?" kata Hinata. Naruto yang tertidur disamping Hinata terbangun.

"Hinata, kau sudah siuman ?" tanya Naruto gembira.

"Naruto-kun kau harus pergi !" kata Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata ? Kau belum sembuh. Aku akan menunggumu disini dan aku sudah diperbolehkan oleh Sakura untuk menemanimu sampai kau sembuh." kata Naruto.

"Sakura ?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi saat kau tertembak dan ambulance datang Sakura menyuruhku mendampingimu ke Rumah Sakit." jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Terima kasih Naruto." kata Hinata. Hinata mulai menangis dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Karena kau melindungiku dari tembakan itu." kata Naruto tanpa sadar juga ikut menangis.

"Jangan begitu Naruto. Dulu kita Bertiga pernah berjanjikan Naruto ?" kata Hinata.

"Eh....?"

**Flash back **

Disebuah padang rumput di Konoha. 3 orang anak manusia sedang berkumpul bersama. Memandang Matahari terbenam.

"Naruto, indah sekali ya ?" kata Hinata.

"Iya, kalau saja tetap seperti ini indahnya. Dan kita bertiga bisa menikmatinya." kata Naruto.

"Kalau gitu kita buat sebuah janji untuk kita bertiga, bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura.

"Janji apa ?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata serempak.

"Janji untuk saling melindungi." jawab Sakura.

"Baik." mereka bertiga menyatukan tangan dan mengucapkan janji.

"Kita berjanji kita akan saling melindungi karena melindungi teman adalah pekerjaan kita." kata mereka bertiga.**  
**

**End of Flasback**

"Janji itu, janji kita bertiga." kata Hinata.

"Tapi..."

"Aku punya permintaan padamu Naruto." kata Hinata.

"Permintaan apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kuharap kau tidak menjengukku lagi. Karena aku sudah tidak ada disini. Kau harus cepat pergi dan sampaikan salamku pada Sakura. Dan tolong jaga kakakku." kata Hinata.

"Tapi..... Baiklah. Biaya Rumah Sakit sudah kubayar, jadi kau tidak usah pusing memikirkan biaya Rumah Sakit. Dan juga kakakmu akan kumasukkan ke RSJ. Biayanya serahkan padaku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Sampai jumpa." kata Naruto sambil mencium dahi Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ma'afkan aku Naruto." kata Hinata setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya.

Naruto telah keluar Rumah Sakit dan berhenti dipinggir jalan. Kemudian menelepon Sakura.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura .

* * *

Saat Sakura, Kakashi, dan Sasuke sedang ngobrol tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk.

" Sebentar ya ada telpon masuk !" kata Sakura. Sakura kemudian menjawabnya.

"Halo ?" kata Sakura.

"Ini Naruto." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto ! Bagaimama keadaan Hinata ?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia....."

.BLUM.

Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena gedung Rumah Sakit dibelakangnya meledak dan hancur.

"HINATAAAAA.......!!!!!" teriak Naruto tanpa Sadar Hpnya jatuh ketanah.

tuut

tuut

tuut

Telpon terputus

"Halo ?? Halo ?? Naruto ?? Ada apa Naruto ?? Kenapa ada suara ledakan Naruto ??" tanya Sakura.

* * *

To be contunied .

* * *

**Chapter 4 selesai. Wah pegel nih. Tapi nggak papa. Eit tidak lupa dan tidak ingat -kalo udah mbaca tolong di review ya *hukumnya mubah / boleh dikerjakan, boleh tidak*.**

**arigatou**


	5. YOUR PROMISE IS MY PROMISE

Halo...o...o...o...o*dilempar pasir karena kepanjangan bilang o.

Saya jadi terharu sa'at banyak orang berduka gara-gara kematian Hinata(?). Eit jangan kuatir. Hinata dimakamkan dengan layak bak seorang Ratu.

Ah.....lupakan aja masalah itu. Lebih baik kita simak chapter berikut .

* * *

"HINATA !!!" teriak Naruto .

* * *

CHAPTER 05:YOUR PROMISE, IS MY PROMISE .

* * *

"Halo ? Halo ? Naruto ? Ada apa Naruto ? Kenapa ada suara ledakan Naruto ?" tanya Sakura panik.

Kakashi dan Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang panik seperti itu.

"Sakura ada apa ? Kenapa kau tadi teriak teriak Naruto ? Ada apa dengan Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Sakura, kenapa dengan Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Entahlah, Sasuke Kakashi. Naruto berteriak Hinata. Dan tadi terdengar suara ledakan saat dia telpon. Jangan jangan......." Sakura berhenti bicara.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga belum tahu tapi... Kakashi, cepat kau dan beberapa anak buahmu ikut aku ke Rumah Sakit. Aku punya firasat buruk." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura." jawab Kakashi. Dia kemudian memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya ikut dengannya dam Sakura sedangkan sisanya tetap di tempat itu. "Sakura, boleh aku ikut ?" tanya Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku izin saja lagipula aku khawatir Naruto !" jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

"Baiklah." kata Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian menghampiri seseorang yang berambut kuning pirang acak-acakan.

"Kepala sekolah Minato. Aku ijin dulu, karena aku ada urusan yang menyangkut keselamatan seseorang." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ijinkan. Dan ini tasmu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu lagi dikawal oleh ANBU karena kau berstatus saksi kunci." jawab kepala sekolah yang bernama Minato tersebut.

"Terima kasih." kata Sasuke. Diapun berlari menuju mobil Sakura. "Sudah Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah. Ayo kita berangkat." jawab Sasuke setelah masuk ke mobil.

* * *

WWWUUUIIIUUU.

WWWUUUIIIUUU.

WWWUUUIIIUUU.

* * *

Terlihat iring-iringan mobil polisi (Mitsubishi Galant) dan mobil ANBU (Range Spotr GT) mengikuti mobil Sakura(Suzuki Carry Pick-Up Turbo). Mereka berjalan agak cepat.

* * *

Di tempat Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata !!!" teriak Naruto lagi. Dia kemudian berlari ke arah Rumah Sakit yang telah hancur sebagian (kenapa nggak seluruhnya ? Takut dimarahi

Tsunade*disepak). Dia berusaha mencari-cari Hinata di antara puing puing dan reruntuhan Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dia melihat ada mayat-mayat tak berdosa(emang bener begitu ?) bergeletakan. Dia mencari ruangan tempat Hinata tadi. Dia menemukannya tapi.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

* * *

WWWUUUIIIUUU

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Hinata ?" batin Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang cemas.

"He, Sakura." kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"hn ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau, Naruto dan Hinata punya hubungan apa ? Kulihat kau begitu khawatir." tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja..." Sakura berhenti bicara.

"Hanya saja apa, Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kami pernah mengucapkan janji. Janji yang harus dipegang selamanya." jawab Sakura.

"Janji ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dulu. Sekitar Kami berumur 10 tahun. Dan janji tersebut kami pegang teguh sampai sekarang......." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit bergetar. Sedih, Khawatir dan Takut menjadi satu. Karena Sakura ingin menangis tanpa sadar mobilnya bergerak perlahan kesamping kanan.

"Sakura awas !!!" teriak Sasuke seraya memutar kemudi kekiri sehingga Sakura tersadar dari melamun. Dia kemudian mengambil alih kemudi kembali. "Sakura kau kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku tidak apa apa." jawab Sakura.

"Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Kita lebih baik mengkhawatirkan Naruto." kata Sakura.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto .

* * *

"Hinata !!!" teriak Naruto sa'at melihat tubuh Hinata bersimbah darah dan tidak bernyawa. Dilihatnya sebuah kertas ditangan Hinata. Segera Naruto berlari menuju tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa. Di ambilnya kertas tersebut.

* * *

Tulisannya adalah :

* * *

NARUTO DAN SAKURA.  
AKU BERTERIMA KASIH TERUTAMA PADAMU NARUTO, KAU MENYEMANGATIKU AGAR AKU SEMANGAT DAN KAU JANJI AKAN MENJAGA KAKAKKU. SEBAGAI RASA TERIMA KASIHKU SERTA JANJI KITA BERTIGA DULU AKU BERI KALIAN SEBUAH INFORMASI YANG SANGAT KALIAN BUTUHKAN.  
MARKAS AKATSUKI. INI DIA ALAMATNYA : DITENGAH HUTAN SELATAN KONOHA DI SEBUAH GUA YANG JARAKNYA 3 KM DARI JALAN SEBELAH UTARA HUTAN.  
SEKALI LAGI AKU UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH. DAN KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI DI AKHIRAT.  
KET:JANGAN MENANGIS KARENA KAU ITU LAKI LAKI DAN SEORANG ANBU.

* * *

Naruto menggenggam kertas itu erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau begitu, Hinata !!!" kata Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis. Nanti Hinata malah tambah sedih disana." kata Naruto lagi. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin. Dan berkata "Janjimu adalah janjiku dan janjiku padamu adalah hidupku."

............................................................................................................................................................  
Sementara itu.

* * *

WWWUUUIIIUUU

* * *

Terdengar suara sirine dari deretan mobil polisi dan ANBU. Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil serta Kakashi dan anak buahnya juga turun dari mobil. Mereka tersentak kaget terutama Sakura dan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari kedalam Rumah Sakit yang hampir Hancur tersebut. "Sasuke tunggu." kata Sakura. Diapun ikut berlari bersama Sasuke. Sesaat setelah sampai keruang tengah(yang sudah hancur) mereka melihat Naruto dihadapan seorang wanita yang terbujur kaku(istilah khususnya mati). "Naruto ? Hei Naruto." panggil Sakura.

"hn ? Sakura, dan Sasuke ?" batin Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke diruang tengah. Naruto kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto. "Naruto, kau tak apa apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh ? Sakura ? Jangan disini ah. Malu." jawab Naruto. Sakura langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." kata Sasuke yang dari tadi berada dibelakang Sakura.

"Ma'af. Oh ya Sakura aku punya kabar buruk dan baik." kata Naruto.

"Kabar buruk apa ?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sesaat kemudian wajah Naruto sedih.

"Hinata tewas. Sekarang jasadnya ada disana." kata Naruto sedih sambil menunjuk kearah tubuh wanita yang terbujur kaku.

"Ti.....dak.....mung.....kin." kata Sakura tidak percaya. Lututnya terasa lemas sehingga dia terduduk lesu.

"Tapi, kabar baiknya. Hinata telah memberitahu kita markas rahasia Akatsuki lewat tulisan ini." kata Naruto dengan wajah berseri tanda bahagia.

"Sungguh ?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan seakan tak percaya.

"Yaiyalah, masak aku bohong ?" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mana kertasnya ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ini." jawab Naruto. Sakura membacanya dengan seksama. Dia tak sadar air matanya keluar. "Terima kasih, Hinata." kata Sakura. Segera Sakura berlari menuju Kakashi. Diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian.

* * *

"Hai, Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto." kata Kakashi.

"Hai juga Kakashi." jawab mereka bertiga.

"Kalian kenapa kok sedih ? Eh Naruto kalian kenapa ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Lihat tulisan ini." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya. Kakashi menerimanya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Apa......?" kata Kakashi.

"Eh, Ketua Kakashi ada apa ?" kata bawahan Kakashi, Yamato.

"Yamato, kau bawa kertas ini dan bawa kekantor nanti." perintah Kakashi.

"Baik." jawab Yamato.

"Sungguh tidak kuduga lokasi markas Akatsuki bisa diketahui, gawat." kata Kakashi.

"Eh Kakashi ada apa ?" tanya Sakura karena curiga dengan tingkah laku Kakashi.

"Tidak ada, Sakura." jawab Kakashi. "Oh ya Sakura. Kertas itu kami bawa sementara, untuk proses penyelidikan." kata Kakashi lagi. Sakura merasakan gelagat aneh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong besok jenazah Hinata dimakamkan dikompleks pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga." kata Sakura.

"Hei yang jadi atasan itu siapa ?" tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Ma'af. Aku takut kau lupa lagi." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmmm..." guman Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami akan pergi ketempat tadi kubilang padamu. Penyelidikan tentang penembakan dan bom ini kau saja yang menyelidiki. Aku akan melanjutkan tugasku dan Naruto." kata Sakura. "Dan satu lagi, besok makamkan jenazah Hinata Hyuga. Kami akan datang kesana."

"Baiklah." kata Kakashi.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Sakura. Dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sekarang saatnya." guman Kakashi. .

* * *

TBC .

* * *

Chapter 5 finish.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi ?

* * *

Sedikit ya ? Ma'af lagi sakit sa'at nulis. Oh ya chapter depan tentang PEMAKAMAN HINATA HYUGA dan Akatsuki mulai melancarkan aksinya. Rencananya sih akan ada kejadian yang .........(  
Jadi nantikan chapter depan.

* * *

Tanks for Review chapter 4 :  
hikarinotsubu, nakamura komiko-chan, hyori sagi, argi kartika "konan".

* * *

Answer question chap 4:  
Hyari sagi: kenapa Naruto diincar ?  
- karena Naruto adalah musuh bebuyutan Akatsuki dan kebetulan Naruto disana. Ma'af kalau belum dijelaskan diawal chap.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE ?


	6. BURIAL SNARE

**AO *gaya teletubies.**

**Akhirnya update chapter 06.**

**Terima kasih buat yang telah mereview chap 5 lalu, dan yang setia mereview fic ini perchapter. **

**Tanpa komentar panjang lagi**

**let's go to Reading**

* * *

Huush.

Mobil Sakura melaju dengan cepat(kebetulan jalan sepi).

"Eh Naruto, apa kau lihat tadi ?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Lihat apa ?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Sikap Kakashi tadi, mencurigakan." jawab Sakura.

"Oh, itu. Aku nggak tahu hahaha !" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Pletak.

Sebuah pukulan menimbulkan benjolan dikepala Naruto. "Bodoh, kau tidak lihat Sasuke sedang tidur." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang tidur di kursi belakang. Memang Sasuke sudah tidur dari tadi sejak pergi dari RSJ setelah mengantarkan kakak Hinata Neiji ke RSJ tersebut.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : BURIAL / SNARE**

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat. Dan setelah mereka mengantarkan kakaknya Hinata(Neiji) ke RSJ.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat perlindungan/persembunyian mereka.

"Akhirnya sampai juga !" kata Sakura. Kemudian berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke bangun, sudah sampai !" kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"hn." kata Sasuke lalu berusaha bangkit dari kursi belakang dan keluar dari mobil. "Dasar Uchiha." guman Sakura. Diapun keluar dari mobil.

"Hei kalian berdua ! Bantu aku membereskan barang barang." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk setumpuk koper di bagasi mobil Sakura*sebenarnya sih tempat yang hanya ada dimobil jenis pick-up / truck cuman gak tahu namanya.

"Baik." jawab mereka berdua.

"Dan juga bantu aku untuk bersih bersih rumah. Karena tempat ini belum pernah dibersihkan."

"Baik."

* * *

Setelah 4 jam 30 menit 20 detik koma 99999..... Dihitung dengan Stopwatch milik Author*emangnya punya, beli dimana?.

* * *

Jam 21.00

"Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke, cepat tidur besok kau sekolahkan ?" tanya Sakura. "Besok aku libur, Karena tadi kepala Sekolah menghubungiku dan menyuruhku izin dulu sampai masalah ini selesai." kata Sasuke.

* * *

**FLASBACK.**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sedang bersih-bersih rumah yang akan jadi tempat tinggal mereka sementara waktu.

I wiLl wa berts my wit dhan, sumi nami my friend tama ko koruo mat siro.....(OST Naruto shippuden : SIGN*mau download ? Alamatnya ada di tautan fb saya).

Hape disaku celan Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke mengambilnya. "Kepala Sekolah ? Ada apa ?" batin Sasuke.

"Halo, Kepala Sekolah ada apa ?" kata Sasuke.

"Begini. Aku mau memberitahumu bahwa mulai besok kau tidak usah sekolah dulu. Karena masalahmu yang menyangkut pembunuhan itu belum selesai, jadi kau tidak usah masuk sekolah sampai masalahmu selesai." kata Kepala Sekolah.

"Baik. Terima kasih Kepala Sekolah." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sasuke." kata Kepala Sekolah.

"Sampai nanti." jawab Sasuke.

* * *

**End of FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Oh, baguslah jadi kita bisa buat rencana dalam menghadapi ancaman Akatsuki. Tapi kau perlu istirahat. Besok kita kepemakaman Hinata bersama Naruto." kata Sakura sambil Nunjuk dengan telunjuk kearah Naruto yang sudah tidur disofa didepannya, mungkin karena kecapekan dia langsung ketiduran.

"Tapi kau juga harus istirahat. Mukamu nampak pucat. Apa kau sakit ? Atau gara-gara lukamu itu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku masih banyak tugas dan harus berjaga disini. Cepat sana tidur." kata Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Terima kasih." kata Sasuke. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu.

"Sama sama, Sasuke." guman Sakura sambil melihat laptop didepannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

* * *

"Ayo berangkat." kata Naruto.

Dengan memakai baju Hitam. Mereka bertiga masuk kemobil dan menuju ke upacara pemakaman Hinata Hyuuga.

Suasana sedih menyelimuti pemakaman tersebut. Banyak yang datang dalam upacara tersebut. Ada dari polisi, ANBU, dan beberapa wartawan meliput upacara.

"Hinata, aku akan menepati janjiku untukmu." guman Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin memberi ucapan terakhir, pada saudara Hinata ?" tanya pemimpin Upacara pemakaman tersebut. Naruto dan Sakura maju kedepan. Sedang Sasuke masih dibelakang.

"Hinata, dulu kita bertiga pernah janjikan untuk saling menjaga maka sekarang aku dan Naruto akan tetap melanjutkan janji kita walaupun kau telah mendahului kami." kata Sakura sambil menaruh bunga lili putih diikuti Naruto.

* * *

Di tempat Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke terduduk diam melihat Sakura dan Naruto. Sesa'at kemudian ada dua orang bertubuh jangkung menemui Sasuke.

"Apa kau Sasuke Uchiha ?" kata Orang tersebut.

"Ya, kalian siapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami diminta bos kami untuk mencari anda, karena bos kami ingin bicara dengan anda." jawab Orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau. Karena aku masih ada urusan penting lebih dari itu." kata Sasuke.

"Terpaksa kami harus memaksa anda !" kata Orang tersebut.

Daghhh.

Sebuah pukulan di leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke pingsan seketika. Karena ada suara gaduh semua perhatian tertuju pada dua orang yang memukul pingsan Sasuke.

"Sasuke !!!" teriak Sakura.

"Kurang ajar kalian.....eh ?" langkah Naruto karena ada orang yang menghalanginya dengan sebuah Pedang. "Kenapa kalian ?"

"Kami semua yang ada disini adalah anak buah Akatsuki. Kami akan menghalangi anda !" jawab orang tersebut. Seketika Polisi, Anbu, wartawan dan Pengunjung lainnya membuka kostum mereka dan terdapat simbol _**AWAN MERAH**_ di pakaian mereka.

"Hahaha..... Habisi mereka. Kami pergi dulu." kata orang yang memingsankan Sasuke.

"Sakura kau kejar orang yang menculik Sasuke. Aku akan menghadapi mereka yang ada disini." kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tapi.-"

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi." perintah Naruto. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Diapun berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku janji akan kembali lagi." kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Janjimu itu harus kau tepati, Naruto. Dan aku juga berjanji membawa Sasuke kembali." kata Sakura sambil terus berlari. Sakura mengejar orang yang menculik Sasuke. Tetapi dia kelelahan. Dilihatnya Sasuke dimasukkan kedalam sebuah mobil Suzuki APV luxury. Mobil tersebut langsung tancap gas.

"Sial..... Mau kejar kejaran kau ?" kata Sakura. Dia kemudian lari kearah mobilnya. Masuk kedalam. Men-starter mobil. Masukan perseneling. Gas penuh.

Khiiiiik.

Suara ban mobil Carry pick-up turbo milik Sakura. Dia langung tancap gas dengan tujuan mengejar mobil penculik Sasuke. Dengan cepat akhirnya Sakura berhasil dibelakang mobil Apv milik penculik Sasuke.

"Sialan..... Maju lebih cepat. Aku akan menembakinya !" kata penculik tersebut kepada rekannya. Setengah badan penculik tersebut keluar dari jendela. Dengan senjata AK-47 miliknya dia membidik kearah mobil Sakura.

Drett.

Drett.

Drett.

Tembakan beruntun mengarah ke mobil Sakura. Tetapi Sakura dapat mengendalikan mobilnya agar tidak terkena tembakan-tembakan itu. Menyadari tembakannya tidak kena, penculik itu kemudian mengeluarkan senjata pelempar granat.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Segala tembakan yang dilancarkam penculik tersebut selalu meleset. "Tak ada cara lain, selain panggil bantuan." kata penculik tersebut sambil menghubungi rekan-rekannya dari Hpnya.

Sedang di mobil Sakura.

Sakura berhasil menghindari tembakan-tembakan tersebut dengan beberapa bagian mobilnya lecet dan lampu depan sebelah kiri mobilnya pecah.

"Sial, tembakannya semakin menjadi njadi. Bisa bisa aku kena !" kata Sakura sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya agar tidak terkena tembakan. Tiba tiba.....

Bruk.

Ada yang menabrak dari Kanan, Kiri, dan Belakang mobil Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka mengepungku. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu ?" kata Sakura. Sakura melihat ketiga mobil yang mengepung Sakura. Ketiga mobil (bermerek Honda Civic type Z warna hitam) tersebut mengacungkan senjata laras panjang kearah Sakura.

"Berhenti atau kutembak." ancam pengemudi Civic disebelah kanan mobil Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Sakura menghentikan mobil Carry miliknya dan menepi ke seberang jalan. "Bagus, sekarang urusan dia terserah kalian saja." teriak penculik tersebut. "Baik." kata pemimpin para pengemudi Civic.

"Baiklah, kau yang ada didalam keluar dari mobil." kata pemimpin pengemudi Civic itu kepada Sakura. Walaupun agak takut Sakura memberanikan diri untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kalian ikut campur ?" kata Sakura.

"Hahaha..... Kenapa kami ikut campur ? Itu sudah tugas kami, gadis cantik." jawab orang tersebut.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau itu maumu baiklah. Namaku Zabuza. Aku adalah pemimpin geng Civic black. Salah satu sekutu Akatsuki. Daripada kau mengejar bocah itu lebih baik kau ikut kami saja, bagaimana ?" tawar orang yang bernama Zabuza tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tetapi kita bertarung lebih dahulu, dan bertaruh jika aku menang kau tidak akan menghalangi ku." kata Sakura.

"Dan jika kami menang ?" tanya Zabuza.

"Maka aku akan bergabung dengan kalian dan menjadi sekutu Akatsuki." jawab Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau bertarung karena luka di tangannya masih belum sembuh dan masih diperban. Tapi demi tugas dan janjinya kepada Naruto. Dia rela tubuhnya hancur sekalipun asalkan tugas dan janjinya terpenuhi. Sakura melepas baju hitamnya, dan terlihat dia sudah memakai seragam khas yang dipakai pada tugas ANBUnya (itu lho pakaian ninja Sakura di serial Naruto Shippuden, yang atasnya merah, bawahnya merah muda dengan Hitai berlambang Konoha di kepalanya). Zabuza juga melepas Jaketnya dan terlihat tubuh kekarnya dibalut kaus ala tentara tapi nggak ada lengannya.

"Ayo kita mulai." kata Sakura dan Zabuza.

* * *

**To be contunied.**

* * *

**Chapter 06 selesai**

**gimana ? Q memasukkan Zabuza. Character ninja pembunuh bayaran pada serial Naruto season 1. Hahaha.....*disepak.**

* * *

**Tanks for Review:**

**-Haruchi Nigiyama.**

**-Hikari Notsubu.**

**-Nakamura kumiko-chan.**

**-Argi Kartika "KONAN"**

**For Review chapter 05**

* * *

**Chapter depan : ATTACK part 01**

* * *

**Dan tak lupa dan tak ingat. Reviewnya please ?**

* * *

**Arigatou.**


	7. ATTACK part 1

**Chap 6 update.**

**Wah minggu depan Ujian praktik Komputer, ama geologi minggu depan depannya lagi Ulangam Semester 1. Harus belajar terus !!!!! (lho ko curhat ?). Tapi ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang kita langsun kecerita.**

* * *

"Ayo kita mulai." kata Sakura dan Zabuza.

* * *

**CHAPTER 07:ATTACK part 01.**

* * *

Sakura mengeluarkan pedang Samurainya, sedangkan Zabuza mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar yang ukurannya sebesar ban mobil Sakura(besar banget ?).

Para anak buah Zabuza mundur untuk memberi ruang pertarungan Sakura dan Zabuza.

Ting.

Sakura maju begitu juga Zabuza. Mereka saling adu pedang. Sakura agak seperti kewalahan karena setiap menahan serangan pedang Zabuza, lukanya terasa sakit karena tidak kuat menahannya.

Ting.

Sakura menahan pedang Zabuza tetapi Zabuza terus menekan pedangnya sehingga Sakura mundur perlahan lahan hingga akhirnya sampai dipohon dibelakangnya.

"Sial. Kalau begini terus, bisa kalah aku !" batin Sakura.

"Hn. Kau itu tidak gampang menyerah ya ? Kalau begitu." dengan tenaga Ekstra Zabuza menghunus pedangnya kearah Sakura.

BRAAAK.

Sakura berhasil menangkisnya tetapi ia terlempar kembali. Tanpa disadari Zabuza telah dibelakangnya dan memukul telak punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Akh....." kata Sakura.

Masih belum berhenti, setelah Sakura bangkit dari Serangan tersebut tetapi Zabuza sudah ada didepannya. "Cepat sekali." gumam Sakura.

BRAKKK.

Zabuza memukul perut Sakura lalu menyikut kepala Sakura serta menendang (dengan lutut) tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura terlempar kembali dan menabrak salah satu honda civic disana hingga rusak. Pedangnya terlempar dan menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Ugh..." keluar darah dari dahi dan mulut Sakura. Luka ditangannya kembali terbuka. "Sial." guman Sakura. Zabuza hanya memandangi Sakura yang terbujur lemah di Honda Civic yang ditabrak Sakura.

"Hn. Hanya itu kekuatanmu ? Aku kecewa. Kau mau menyelamatkan bocah itu dengan keadaan begini. Bisa bisa kau yang diselamatkan. Kalau kau kuat dan pantas menyelamatkan bocah itu ! Maka, berdirilah ! Lawan dia ? Kalau kau kalah darinya maka kau juga kalah dari Akatsuki ! Apa ini yang disebut ANBU !" Sakura kaget mendengar suara itu, dia kenal dengan Suara itu. Dia melihat orang yang berada diatas mobil tempat Sakura bersandar. Rambut berwana perak, berseragam ANBU, mulut ditutupi, bekas sayatan di mata kirinya.

"Kakashi ?" kata Sakura.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

Naruto kewalahan menghadapi (bila dihitung) 50 orang bersamaan. Ketika Naruto sudah kelelahan sedangkan musuhnya masih tinggal sekitar 27 orang.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Sakura ma'afkan aku." kata Naruto pasrah.

"Apa kau menyerah begitu saja, Naruto ?"

"Eh.... Siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang sudah berdiri membelakanginya. Rambutnya dikuncir seperti buah Nanas. Dipinggirnya ada Wanita berambut kuning panjang seperti ekor kuda, dan juga disebelahnya ada orang bertubuh gendut. Naruto kenal betul siapa mereka.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Couji ?" kata Naruto.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Yoi, kau belum matikan ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya belumlah, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." jawab Sakura. Kemudian Kakashi melirik Zabuza.

"Bagus Zabuza." kata Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, bos." kata Zabuza.

"Bos ? Apa maksudnya, Kakashi ?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau juga harus kuberitahu(menghela nafas panjang). Aku adalah sekutu Akatsuki dan orang bernama Zabuza dan anak buahnya itu adalah Anak buahku." jawab Kakashi.

"Tidak mungkin...(menundukkan kepala). Kau sekutu Akatsuki ?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kakashi hanya mengganggukkan kepala. Sakura berdiri dan menghadap Kakashi.

"Kau..... Kenapa kau, hah ? Kenapa kau bersekutu dengan Akatsuki ? Lihatlah. Sudah banyak korban akibat ulah Akatsuki !" bentak Sakura. Lalu dipukulnya mobil tersebut hingga terguling 7kali(?). Kakashi sudah menghindar dan sekarang berada disamping Zabuza.

"Aku ingin tanya kenapa kau memberi tugas begini ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan katakan alasannya tetapi setelah kau bertarung denganku ! Untuk menentukan siapa yang atasan dan siapa yang bawahan. Kau setuju ?" tantang Kakashi.

Sakura membersihkan debu dan darah yang mengotori bajunya. Dengan tenang ia menjawab tantangan Kakashi.

"Ya. Dan ke-IYA'anku ini demi orang orang yang telah menjadi korban dari kebiadaban Akatsuki itu." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Kakashi. Dengan cepat Sakura meraih pisau yang ada dikantong senjata miliknya.

Bleph.

Pisau itu tepat mengenai dada kanan Zabuza.

"Aw." katanya kesakitan.

"Bagus Sakura. Ini berarti kau lebih siap dari sebelumnya. Hn. Kalau begitu....." kata Kakashi. Dengan cepat ia menghajar telak Sakura tepat dipelipis kiri Sakura tetapi Sakura juga berhasil memendang telak perut Kakashi. Mereka berdua sama sama terlempar.

"Sakura, kuharap kau masih kuat." kata Kakashi sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Aku akan selalu kuat, dan ini demi orang orang yang kusayangi." kata Sakura. Dia juga berdiri meskipun dengan luka yang serius.

"Kalau begitu. Zabuza kau minggir saja, ini urusanku dengan Sakura, mengerti ?" perintah Kakashi.

"Mengerti, bos !" jawab Zabuza. Zabuzapun minggir. Kakashi melirik ke Sakura.

"Mau terus ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sampai matipun. Aku tidak menyerah." jawab Sakura.

Brak.

Bugh.

Bush(?).

Hah Hah Hah' suara nafas Sakura yang terengah engah.

"Sudah lelah, Sakura ?" tanya Kakashi. Sebenarnya Kakashi juga lelah tetapi dia sudah terbiasa dan staminanya bagus.

"Belum.....hah. Aku .....hah, belum....... Hah, meny.....nyerah !" jawab Sakura terengah engah.

"Itu yang kusuka darimu, pantang menyerah." kata Kakashi. Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu. Terlihat sebuah pisau yang siap dilempar."Kalau begitu....."

Wush.

Pisau itu menancap pas didada kiri(kurang 0,99999 cm dari jantung) Sakura. "Aaaaakkkkkggggghhhhh........!!!!!" teriak Sakura kesakitan. Dia terduduk ditanah sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Dilihatnya sebuah pisau panjang menancap dan menembus dadanya.

"Kau kalah, Sakura." kata Kakashi seraya berdiri (seperti ingin pergi) berpaling dari Sakura.

"Tunggu !!!" teriak Sakura.

"hn ? Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mencabut pisau yang menembus dadanya.

"Pertarungan ini belum selesai, Kakashi !" kata Sakura sambil masih terduduk.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan nanti saja, sekarang kau cepat kejar Sasuke. Kau sudah tahukan dimana markas Akatsuki berada ?" kata Kakashi.

"Eh ? Kertasnya kan kau bawa !" kata Sakura. Kakashi merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kertas disakunya.

"Inikan ?" ujar Kakashi seraya memberikan kertas itu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura.

"Sekarang pergilah, sebelum terlambat." kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." kata Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya meski agak tergopoh-gopoh(?). Sakura mengambil pedangnya yang menancap di pohon lalu dia masuk kemobil. Menstarter mobilnya. Dan pergi dengan kecepatan penuh. Kakashi hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

"Bos, kenapa kau biarkan dia lari ?" tanya Zabuza.

"Kau belun tahu. Mungkin Sakura juga belum tahu. Aku adalah teman ibu Sakura sewaktu kecil. Aku mengganggap Sakura sebagai anakku sendiri. Pada sa'at ibuny meninggal, dia menitipkan Sakura padaku. Pada sa'at itu Sakura masih bayi. Aku serahkan Sakura pada Panti Asuhan, karena aku banyak tugas. Hingga sekarang ini, dia belum tahu bahwa aku adalah teman Ibunya Sewaktu kecil." ujar Kakashi.

"Jadi begitu." kata Zabuza.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian kesini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami diperintahkan ketua untuk mengawasi jalannya pemakaman ini. Karena ada laporan bahwa terdeteksi disini terdapat Anak buah Akatsuki. Kami mengawasi dari atas pohon itu." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon berdaun lebat. "Dan ternyata, benar ya." katanya lagi.

"Oh ya Naruto Sakura tadi kemana ?" tanya Ino. Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Dia mengejar 2 Akatsuki yang menculik Sasuke." jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke ?" kata Ino heran.

"Ya, kami berdua ditugaskan melindunginya/mengawalnya karena dia sebagai saksi pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha dan sedang diincar Akatsuki." tutur Naruto.

"Sudah cukup pembicaraannya lebih baik kita kalahkan mereka dulu. Ok ?" kata Shikamaru.

"OK." jawab Ino, Naruto, dan Couji.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Chapter 06 selesai**

* * *

**Lagi lagi character lain dimasukkan. Wah makin gak mudeng dech(?????). Oh ya Q nggak jago buat adegan fighting yang panjang, gomen please. Tapi yang penting REVIEW-nya please.**

* * *

**Thanks for review chap 5:**

**-hehe**

**-Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**-Hikari NoTsuBU**

**-Argi Kartika "KoNan"**

**-Haruchi Nigiyama**

* * *

**Arigatou**


	8. ATTACK part 2

**Jumpa lagi di Chap 08, udah lama gak update akhirnya. Tanpa banyak komentar yuk Langsun ke Storynya.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

* * *

**Chap 08 : ATTACK part 02.**

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Couji dan Ino melawan anak buah Akatsuki didepannya yang berjumlah 50 orang.

Brak.

25 orang tumbang.

Brugh.

24 orang tumbang.

Bregt.

Hingga akhirnya tersisa 1 orang. Orang tersebut menyerah.

"Ampuuun....." kata Orang itu.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru. Jangan diapa apain. Lebih baik kita introgasi aja." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Silahkan kau saja." kata Shikamaru. Naruto melirik ke orang itu(anak buah Akatsuki yang tersisa)

"Hai, siapa pemimpin kalian ?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya panggilannya Pein, nama aslinya Nagato." jawab orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian mengincar Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya kurang tahu. Tapi, katanya Sasuke akan diajak menjadi seorang Akatsuki." jawab orang itu.

"Apa ?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Betul dan informasi lainnya adalah bahwa Pendiri Akatsuki dari Klan U....." Orang tersebut terhenti karena kepalanya tertembak pistol yang ditembakkan oleh orang tak dikenal. Naruto melihat orang tak dikenal itu. Dia sudah pergi. Lalu Naruto melihat orang yang ia introgasi tadi. "Sudah tewas." katanya.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Couji. Ayo kita susul Sakura." ajak Naruto.

"Ayo." kata Mereka bertiga. Naruto mengambil kunci mobil dari salah satu anak buah Akatsuki. Dia melihat jenis kuncinya. "Kijang GLX." Naruto mencari mobil itu dan ketemu. Dia bersama Shikamaru, Ino dan Couji pergi menyusul Sakura.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka, Kakashi berbuat begitu. Padahal aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku." batin Sakura sambil mengemudikan mobilnya serta memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Crittt.

Sakura berhenti. Dia melihat sebuah jalan tak beraspal menuju kedalam hutan.

"Ini pasti yang ditulis Hinata." kata Sakura.

Sakura membelokkan mobilnya kearah jalan itu.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Dia melihat ruangan yang dipagari jeruji besi.

"Penjara ?" katanya.

Dia berusaha berdiri tetapi, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Tangan dan kakinya diborgol.

"Sial. Bagaimana caranya keluar ?" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah bangun ?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pekataan itu.

"Kau Uchiha Madara ?" kata Sasuke.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto melihat sebuah mobil Honda Civic yang terguling dan tempat dimana Civic tersebut berada terdapat sisa sisa pertarungan.

"Ada apa, Naruto ?" tanya Ino.

"Sakura tadi bertarung disini." jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sakura tadi bertarung disini ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu (sambil menunjuk sebuah pisau berwarna merah). Itu milik Sakura. Berarti Sakura sudah dekat dengan Markas Akatsuki. Kita harus cepat." kata Naruto.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau kalau ada jebakan.

Sring.

Mata Sakura silau karena menerima cahaya yang bersinar. Tunggu cahaya apa itu ? Sakura melihat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Rudal." kata Sakura karena melihat rudal yang siap ditembakkan kearahnya.

WUSH.

Rudal ditembakkan, seketika itu Sakura lompat keluar mobil.

BOOM.

Mobil Sakura meledak. Untung Sakura keluar tepat waktu. Sakura kemudian bersembunyi dipepohonan yang rindang. Dilihatnya sekelompok orang sedang berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Tidak ada disini. Ayo berpencar." kata salah satu dari mereka.

Glek.

Sakura menelan ludah. Kenapa ? Gak ada air buat minum ? Bukan, seseorang telah menodongkan senjata kearahnya. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa kemana-mana.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

"kau UCHIHA MADARA ?" kata Sasuke.

"hn. Kau betul Sasuke." kata Orang yang bernama Uchiha Madara itu.

"Apa tujuan kalian menculikku ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami menculikmu karena ada satu hal yang akan kusampaikan. Ini soal pembunuhan klan Uchiha." jawab Madara.

"Soal apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Itachi bukan pembunuh klan Uchiha." jawab Madara.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Yang menjadi pembunuh klan Uchiha adalah Aku. Aku menyamar menjadi Itachi saat pembunuhan itu." kata Madara.

"Kau, bagaimana ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha ?" tanya Madara balik.

"Apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena......"

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Hei Naruto, kau dengar ledakan ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nggak. Emang kenapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendengar suara ledakan bom. Sepertinya didekat sini." jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu arahnya kemana Shikamaru ?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya didalam hutan itu." jawab Shikamaru.

"Jangan jangan..... Kita kesana." kata Naruto.

"Baik."

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Hei kau sedang apa disini ?" tanya Penodong itu.

"..." Sakura diam.

"Hei punya kuping nggak sih ? Ditanya gak ja... Akh."

Jleb.

Penodong itu mengerang kesakitan. Dilihatnya sebuah pedang menancap di dada (tepatnya jantung). Sakura menusuknya lalu terus mendorongnya hingga sampai disebuah pohon.

"Akhkhkhkhkh........" teriak Penodong itu. Teriakannya membuat rekan rekannya mendengar dan berlari menuju tempat itu. Sadar karena banyak musuh datang tidak membuat Sakura pergi kabur.

Jrek.

Rekan penodong itu sampai ditempat itu. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut pink memegang pedang yang menancap pada temannya (si Penodong).

"Hei, kau. Kau apakan dia ?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"..." Sakura diam.

"Dasar, kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Akan kami tembak kau." ancam orang itu.

Sakura membalikkan badan. Dia memberi Deathglare kearah mereka (rekan penodong). "Kau, ingin menyusulnya ?" kata Sakura.

"Hah. Mana mungkin kau yang gadis begitu bisa mengalahkan kami. 1 vs banyak ? Gak seimbang. Hahaha..." kata Orang itu.

"Berarti kalian setuju ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau bisa."

Srek.

1 vs sekitar 7 orang laki-laki.

Karena luka yang cukup banyak, Sakura tidak bisa membuat perlawanan yang maksimal. Dia hanya menyerang dengan setengah tenaga. Maklum dia sudah kelelahan.

Brak.

2 tumbang.

Bruk.

3 tumbang.

Tinggal 2 orang lagi. Karena terpojok. Mereka memberi sinyal ke Akatsuki. Dengan memberi tembakan mercusuar kelangit. Sontak sekitar 30 orang datang ketempat itu. Sakura sudah kelelahan untuk bertarung lagi. Dia terpaksa melarikan diri.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Hei Shikamaru. Itu lihat ada tembakan sinyal. Apa itu dari Sakura ya ? Atau jangan jangan musuh ?" kata Couji.

"Tidak tahu sih tapi, Naruto kau harus lebih cepat kita tak boleh terlambat." kata Shikamaru.

"Baik." jawab Naruto sambil menginjak gas penuh.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin." kata Sasuke.

"Memang betul Sasuke. Selain itu mereka selalu pamer, sombong. Tidak seperti Uchiha yang dulu." kata Madara.

"Sialan kau. Kenapa kau menyisakan aku saja ?" kata Sasuke.

"Agar kau meneruskan klan Uchiha dan membuat klan Uchiha menjadi seperti dulu." kata Madara.

"Kurang ajar." kata Sasuke emosi. Dengan sekuat tenaga(entah darimana) akhirnya Borgol yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke lepas.

"Kau tidak akan kuma'afkan dan akan aku bunuh sekarang juga, Manusia Sialan." kata Sasuke menantang Uchiha Madara.

"Baik, jika itu maumu." jawab Madara.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Apa aku sudah bebas ?" batin Sakura. Dia sudah berlari cukup jauh dan sekarang berada disamping hutan markas Akatsuki.

"Sekarang sa'atnya." kata Sakura. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Merasa sudah aman. Sakurapun berjalan mengendap-ngendap dan menyelinap di markas Akatsuki yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Sakura masuk tanpa ada yang mengetahui

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru dan Couji telah sampai. Mereka melihat sebuah jalan masuk kedalam hutan. Mereka turun dan berjalan ke jalan itu. Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah bangkai mobil yang habis terbakar.

"Apa ?" Batin Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 08 selesai.**

**Hehe lama ya updatenya. Gomen.**

* * *

**Thanks for Review :**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Hehe**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**HIkaRInoTsuBU**

* * *

**Khusus untuk dei-kun.**

**Gomen lupa memberitahu alamat Tempat Download lagu SIGN naruto. Kalau mau download. Buka FBq di angga_.id di sebelah tautan ada tulisan free download naruto mp3 – SIGN.**

* * *

**Answer REVIEW :**

**saat chap terakhir Sasuke Suka Sama Sakura. Hehe gomen kalau nggak jelas. Hehe**

* * *

**Please Review**

**Arigatou**


	9. ATTACK part 3

"Apa?" kata Naruto.

Shikamaru, Ino dan Couji bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itukan mobil Sakura?" kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangkai mobil yang habis terbakar.

"Masa'?" tanya Ino.

"Lihat baik baik. Mobil itu berplat nomer N 11 AT, itu nomer plat mobil Sakura." jawab Naruto.

"Sungguh?" kata Ino.

"Daripada kita debat tak jelas. Lebih baik kita periksa saja." kata Couji sambil makan keripik kentangnya.

"Ok."

* * *

**CHAPTER 09 : ATTACK part 03.**

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

"Sebelum kita bertarung. Kuharap kau memakai ini!" kata Madara sambil melempar sebuah pedang yang masih dibungkus.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Ok. Ayo kita mulai, Sasuke." kata Madara.

Ting.

Suara pedang beradu. Sasuke melancarkan serangan begitu juga Madara. Mereka saling adu pedang sehingga timbul suara keras dari pertarungan pedang itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup, manusia keparat." teriak Sasuke.

"hn." kata Madara.

Ting.

Ting.

Tuaing.

Sasuke terus menyerang Madara dengan terus menerus. Madara menangkisnya dengan mudah, tetapi setiap manusia pasti punya batas kemampuan.

Pedang yang dipegang Madara terlepas.

"Mati kau....!!!"

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

Sakura berhasil menyelinap di markas Akatsuki. Dia berjalan diam-diam. Sesekali memperhatikan sekililing. "Apa ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku?" batin Sakura. Setelah merasa aman dia melanjutkan penyelinapannya.

Srek.

Sakura berhenti. "Sepertinya aku diikuti." batin Sakura.

Dia melihat kebelakang. "Tidak ada." dia kembali berjalan.

Srek.

Sakura mendengar suara, kali ini terdengar lebih keras. Sadar telah diikuti. Sakura melihat kebelakang. Terlihat sesosok Laki-laki seperti monster. Bertubuh tinggi, rambut coklat ke hitaman. Separuh wajahnya berwana hitam, dan lainnya putih, memakai jubah motif awan merah dan Karena sulit mendiskripsikannya langsung aja.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"....."

"Kutanya Siapa kau, manusia/monster?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Brak.

"Ugh....." sebuah pukulan tepat mengarah keperut Sakura. Sakura kesakitan. Karena kelelahan, dia tejatuh kebawah. "Ka...u si...apa?" tanya Sakura dengan hanya membuka mata kirinya, sedang mata kanannya tertutup menahan sakit.

"Seseorang yang masuk tanpa izin, harus dibasmi." kata orang itu. Orang itu menginjak punggung Sakura. Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

"Agh..." Sakura tidak melawan, karena sisa tenaganya ia simpan untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sungguh gadis dengan tekad yang kuat.

"Hn. Kau tidak mengadakan perlawanan. Aku akan menelepon atasanku." kata orang itu.

Tuut.

Tuut.

"Halo?"

"Aku menangkap penyusup. Sepertinya ia teman dari Sasuke." kata orang itu.

"Bagus. Bawa kesini, Zetsu."

"Ok. Pein." kata orang itu.

Dia mengakhiri komunikasi. Dia melirik kearah Sakura.

"Sekarang kau akan kubawa keatasanku." kata orang itu.

"Namamu Zetsu ya?" kata Sakura.

"Ya, kau mau apa?" kata orang bernama Zetsu itu.

"Hn. Kau lihat belakangmu!" kata Sakura. Zetsu melihat kebelakang.

CRASH.

Sebuah pedang menusuk kepala Zetsu. Pedang itu terhubung dengan benang dan berakhir ditangan Sakura. Terlihat Sakura tersenyum karena berhasil melaksanakan strateginya.

"Kau gadis licik. Tetapi....." kata Zetsu sambil mencabut pedang yang menancap dikepalanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku. Karena aku adalah manusia monster terkuat didunia ini. Tidak ada senjata yang bisa membunuhku." katanya lagi. Sakura terkejut melihatnya.

"Ugh....." kata Sakura kesakitan karena Zetsu memperkuat injakkannya.

"Karena kau telah menyerangku seperti itu maka aku akan membuatmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." Zetsu mengangkat pedangnya bersiap menusukkan kearah Sakura. Sakura menutup mata. Tetapi.....

Bruk.

Zetsu terpental jauh, dia kesakitan karena seseorang telah memukulnya.

"Kakashi, Kenapa kau?" bentak Zetsu.

"Kakashi?" kata Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan Zetsu. Dia membuka mata, melihat kekanan. Terlihat sekitar 7 orang disana. Sakura kenal 1 orang diantara mereka.

"Kakashi, kenapa kalian menolongku?" tanya Sakura.

"Berdirilah dulu. Kau sungguh berantakan sekali." kata Kakashi. Benar sekali, penampilan Sakura sangat jauh dari rapi. Sakura kemudian berdiri.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." kata Sakura.

"Kami kesini atas kemauan kami sendiri, dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." kata Kakashi.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentang Ibumu." jawab Kakashi.

"Eh?"

"Kabar yang kau dengar tentang meninggalnya Ibumu karena kecelakaan. Ibumu adalah teman baikku. Dia sebenarnya meninggal saat bertugas. Dulu aku satu timnya." jawab Sakura.

"Apa?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Bagaimana Couji?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada orang. Sepertinya Sakura tidak ada disini." jawab Couji. Tiba-tiba.....

Wush.....

Sebuah rudal ditembakkan kearah mereka.

DDDUUUAAAOOORRR.

Rudal itu meledak. Namun, mereka telah menyelamatkan diri. Naruto melihat kearah asal tembakan itu. Terlihat seorang berambut Kuning dan dikuncir berjubah motif awan merah.

"Kau yang membunuh Hinata?" teriak Naruto.

"Kau benar bocah... un." kata Orang itu.

"Apa kau tahu? Bukan hanya Hinata yang menjadi korban? Orang orang tak berdosa juga ikut menjadi korban!" teriak Naruto.

"Itu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Karena melawan kami. Un." kata orang itu.

Naruto sudah cukup sabar. Dia sudah sangat emosi. Darah dikepalanya sudah mendidih.

"Deidara. Kalau mengatakan itu lagi, kau akan kubunuh." kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Deidara?" kata Ino.

"Hahaha..... Membunuhku? Dengan apa?" kata Orang yang bernama Deidara itu.

CRASH.

Deidara tidak menyadari dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang menusuknya dengan sebuah pedang besar.

"Zabuza, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Deidara.

"Hn. Aku tidak melakukan apa apa. Aku hanya membantu anak laki-laki dan gadis itu, sesuai perintah Kakashi." kata orang yang ternyata adalah Zabuza.

"Kakashi? Anak laki-laki dan gadis? Jangan jangan......" kata Naruto. "Hai kau yang bernama Zabuza, siapa yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kau belum tahu ya, temanmu Sakura sekarang dengan Kakashi berhadapan dengan anggota Akatsuki lain." jawab Zabuza. "Kau harus segera kesana menyusulnya, sebelum terlambat. Biar aku yang mengurus ini." katanya lagi.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi dan Sakura." tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kakashi adalah seniorku sedang Sakura, aku pernah bertarung dengannya. Ia seorang gadis yang kuat." jawab Zabuza.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi. Terima kasih." kata Naruto. Dia mengajak Couji, Shikamaru dan Ino. Pergi dari sana

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

TING.

Pedang Sasuke ditangkis Madara dengan pistol P99 baja-nya.

"Rasakan!!!" teriak Sasuke. Dia menghunus pedangnya kearah Madara. Bersamaan dengan Madara menembakkan pistolnya kearah Sasuke.

Ting

Peluru vs Pedang. Tapi hasilnya seimbang. Pedang Sasuke terlempar dan Peluru senjata Madara terbelah menjadi dua dan terpisah.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke." kata Madara. Dia melemparkan pistolnya kearah Sasuke. "Sekarang bunuh aku dengan pistol itu. Kalau itu maumu." katanya lagi.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Sebelum Ibumu meninggal ia menitipkan pesan padaku bahwa jangan beritahu penyebab kematiannya dan dia berpesan padaku agar aku harus menjagamu hingga kau bisa menjadi gadis yang mandiri seperti dia. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang gadis mandiri, kuat dan hebat dan sangat mirip dengannya." kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku belum pernah mendengar nama ibuku. Bisa kau beritahu siapa nama ibuku?" tanya Sakura.

"Nama ibumu adalah Rin, seorang ANBU juga seorang petugas medis yang handal dalam bertugas. Tidak pantang menyerah, berani mempertaruhkan nyawa dan dia juga cantik sepertimu cuma beda pada warna rambutnya yang berwana Coklat." jawab Kakashi. Sakura menundukkan kepala, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengenal ibunya.

"Terima kasih karena memberitahu asal usul ibuku, tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi tugas mutlakku." kata Sakura.

"Itu yang kusuka darimu, semangat pantang menyerah." kata Kakashi.

Zetsu yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bangkit.

"Sudah selesai omong kosongnya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Sakura, biar kami yang hadapi ini, kau cepat cari Sasuke." perintah Kakashi.

"Baik. Jaga dirimu." jawab Sakura. Dia pergi dari tempat itu. Zetsu melihatnya pergi langsung menembaknya dengam pistolnya. Tetapi..... Tembakannya dihalangi Kakashi dengan menembak peluru pistol Zetsu itu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." kata Kakashi.

"Aku melayanimu, Kakashi."

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Apa kau percaya dengan orang itu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin itu. Karena ia berkata pernah bertarung dengan Sakura. Dan aku 100% percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar." jawab Naruto.

"Terserahlah." kata Shikamaru.

Mereka berempat berlari menuju markas Akatsuki.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau mempermainkan aku, hah?" kata Sasuke. Madara hanya tersenyum. Kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha..... Dasar. Apa kau tidak sadar? Kalau aku mempermainkanmu, untuk apa aku menawarimu untuk membunuhku? " tanya Madara sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau akan mati dengan kejam, Manusia jahanam." kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak peduli pada gadis itu. Gadis yang mengawalmu itu, serta laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu?" tanya Madara lagi.

Sontak Sasuke terkejut. 'Gadis dan laki-laki berambut kuning?' Sasuke teringat pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn. Mereka menuju kesini. Sigadis itu sudah ada dimarkas ini, sepertinya ia terluka cukup parah, sedang laki-laki berambut kuning itu bersama 3 temannya berada didepan markas Akatsuki." jawab Madara.

"Apa mereka disini?" kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka adalah pengawalmukan? Hn. Dasar, kau itu seorang uchiha yang tak pelu dikawal. Pengawalmu itu akan mati sebentar lagi ditangan Akatsuki." kata Deidara.

"Apa katamu? Kalau kau mengejek mereka, kat akan kubunuh dengan lebih kejam sekarang juga." teriak Sasuke.

"Silahkan kalau bisa." kata Madara.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

Sakura yang sudah lelah tetap berlari memuju pusat markas Akatsuki. Dia terus mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga. Dia merenung sejenak.

"Kakashi, semoga kau selamat." kata Sakura.

* * *

**Chap 09 selesai.**

* * *

**hehe. makasih karena udah Review yang membuat saya semangat meng-update.**

* * *

**Answer of Review  
**

**Rikudo Sakura : Gomen telat. karena masih cari cari ide.**

**Kasumi Yumaeda : Makasih dah fav fic yang terlalu kaku ini*? tetep review ya.**

**Hehe : Jempol untuk Sakura. Dah update nih.**

**akamura Kumiko-chan : hehe. jangan terlalu penasaran. nanti bisa kesurupan*ditinju akamura-san. tetep Review ya.  
**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : nggak nelen jiwa kok. itu mobil Sakura yang dibom Deidara. makasih dan tetep Review ya.**

**Makasih juga untuk semua yang udah review fic ini.  
**

* * *

Please Review

Arigatou.


	10. FIGHT !

**Selamat pagi siang malam. Jumpa lagi dichap10. hehe. Tanpa basa basi dan asam asin. Mari kita balas reviewnya.**

* * *

**Answer Review :**

**-Hehe : Makasih telah memberi semangat*bunkuk 180 derajat.**

**-****Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** : Sama ya. Hehe. Kalo sama yaw ajar. Kan nama ibunya Sakura yang aslikan masih mistery./ hehe. Ni udah update.**

**-HIkaRInoTsuBU mls login : nggak papa kok. Hehe nih udah update dan tentang kapan Zabuza menjadi baik. Adalah sejak diberitahu Kakashi kenapa Kakashi membiarkan Sakura mengejar Akatsuki(chap **

**-****Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**** : Hehe. Fic ini penuh adegan pertarungan. Seperti : Sasuke vs Madara, Zetsu vs Kakashi(sedikit), Sakura vs Pein(sedikit), Shikamaru vs Hidan. Dan lainnya. Ok tetep review.**

**Makasih banyak bagi myang telah review fic kaku ini. Hehe**

**Arigatou.**

* * *

**Read and Enjoy it.**

* * *

"Kakashi semoga kau selamat." kata Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter10 : FIGHT.**

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Sudah sampai ?" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Ayo kita masuk dan susul Sakura." kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba...

"Tidak semudah itu."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino dan Couji terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Suara yang dikeluarkan seseorang yang sekarang sudah ada didepannya. Dengan senjata kapak bertaring tiga miliknya.

"Hidan." kata Naruto.

"Hey, anak kecil." kata Orang yang bernama Hidan itu. "Kau datang untuk bertarung dan kalah lagi seperti dulu, anak kecil?" katanya lagi.

"Dulu aku mengalah karena Sakura terluka, Hidan." kata Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah lagi." tambah Naruto.

"Khu... Khu... Khu... Kalau begitu kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa." kata Hidan.

Naruto berkata pada 3 temannya. "Kalian susul Sakura. Pertarungan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Aku punya urusan penting dengannya." kata Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku yang akan disini." kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi..."

"Sakura membutuhkanmu. Sekarang kalian bertiga pergi ketempat Sakura." kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru ?" kata Ino. Couji menepuk bahu Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino. Percayalah pada Shikamaru." kata Couji.

"Cepat berangkat." kata Shikamaru.

"Baik." kata Naruto, Ino dan Couji.

"Aku serahkan padamu Shikamaru." kata Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga pergi dari situ.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan sekarang." kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan pedang ANBU-nya.

"Hn." kata Hidan.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

Door.

Door.

Door.

"Ayo Sasuke. Kenapa ? Kau mau membunthku atau tidak ?" tanya Madara.

"Diam kau." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke kesal, karena sudah 5 tembakan yang diarahkan tepat kearah Madara selalu gagal.

"Kalau kau tak mau membunuhku ya sudah. Akulah yang akan membunuhmu." kata Madara. Entah kapan ia mengeluarkan pisau dari Kaus kakinya.

Blep.

Pisau itu menancap didada kiri Sasuke.

"Ugh..." Sasuke kesakitan. Dilihatnya sebuah pisau menancap didada kirinya.

"Hahaha..." kata Madara sambil tertawa. "Kau kalah Sasuke." katanya lagi.

* * *

Ditempat Kakashi.

* * *

"Cepat kalian serang dari segala arah." perintah Kakashi.

"Baik." jawab anak buahnya.

Brak.

Dugh.

Ting.

"Ketua, sepertinya Zetsu terlalu kuat." kata salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu, incar jantungnya. Cepat!!!" perintah Kakashi.

"Baik. Ketua." jawab anak buahnya.

Kakashi dan anak buahnya menyerang dari segala arah.

"Hahaha... Perlawanan kayak gini, gak mempan!!!" kata Zetsu.

Kakashi melihat Zetsu sedang lengah.

"Sekarang!!!" perintah Kakashi.

CRASH.

"Akh....!!!" teriak Zetsu. Sebuah pedang menancap didadanya, tepatnya jantungnya. "Sialan kau Kakashi!!! Kau menyerang kelemahanku!!!"

"Hn. Seorang manusia terkuatpun pasti punya kelemahan. Jangan lupakan itu." kata Kakashi.

"Dasar kau....." perkataan Zetsu terhenti. Dia jatuh kebawah dan tewas akibat serangan serentak itu.

Kakashi memandang keatas.

"Aku selesai Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Kakashi.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

Sakura terus menyusuri lorong lorong markas Akatsuki.

"Dimana kau, Sasuke ?" kata Sakura.

Dia menyusuri satu demi satu ruangan dimarkas itu. Dan dia berhenti sejenak untuk melepas lelah. Dia melihat sekeliling.

"Luas sekali markas ini." batinnya.

Tiba tiba.....

"Akh..... Apa ini ?" Sakura merasakan lehernya dicekik dari belakang. Benar, sebuah tali telah melilit leher Sakura. Tali itu dipegang oleh seorang perempuan berambut biru dan berjubah motif awan merah.

"Si...iapa ka...u?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku adalah dewa yang akan mencabut nyawamu, jika kau tidak menurut dengan perintahku." jawab perempuan itu. Kemudian perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati lalu didekatkan kearah perut Sakura. Sakura pasrah menerima ancaman itu.

"Ikut aku!!!" kata perempuan itu.

Sakura hanya menurut mau dibawa kemana saja.

Setelah hampir 15 menit.

Akhirnya mereka tiba ditempat yang dituju. Sakura melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut Orange, dengan beberapa peircing di mukanya.

"Kau sudah tiba, Konan?" kata Orang itu.

"Ya, Pein." jawab wanita bernama Pein itu.

"Konan? Pein?" batin Sakura.

"Ok. Sekarang kau berada disini dulu. Awas kalau kabur." kata Konan sambil melepaskan tali yang melilit leher Sakura.

"Sial. Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal sedikit lagi. Apa aku harus bertarung lagi? Tubuhku ini sudah tidak kuat untuk bertarung. Sial... Sial... Sial." batin Sakura kesal.

"Hey, kau berdiri." kata Pein yang sudah berada didepan Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Dia kemudian berdiri.

"Apa maumu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau putri dari Rin Haruno-kan?" tanya Pein balik. Sontak Sakura terkejut. Kenapa orang ini tahu nama ibunya? Tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ia berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan ibunya.

"Aku tidak kenal." jawab Sakura singkat. "Ugh..." kata Sakura. Leher Sakura dicekik oleh Pein. Dan diangkat keatas.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Kau sangat mirip dengan Rin. Jangan heran kalau aku kenal Rin Karena akulah yang membunuhnya." kata Pein sambil terus mencekik leher Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendengar pekataan tersebut. Dia ingin menangis tetapi dia tahan karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Dia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ugh... Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu." jawab Sakura.

Dugh.

Pein memukul wajah Sakura mengakibatkan darah keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kalau kau berbohong lagi! akan kubunuh kau! Kau masih pedulikan dengan anak itu?" ancam Pein.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Rin mempunyai kekuatan tenaga dalam yang kuat yang membuat staminanya tetap terjaga walaupun ia terluka parah. Dan saat kekuatannya itu akan kuambil. Ternyata kekuatannya hilang entah kenapa. Lalu saat itu juga kubunuh dia. Dan aku yakin kekuatan itu tidak hilang melainkan pindah keputrinya." kata Pein. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apakah yang dikatakan manusia peircing ini benar? Berarti itu sebab kenapa aku tidak merasa lukaku ini menghambat gerakanku. Dan tetap menjaga Staminaku agar tidak habis, meski aku sudah kelelahan?" batin Sakura.

"Kalau itu benar adanya. Maka, aku tidak akan penah menyerahkan kekuatan itu." kata Sakura. Begitu mendengarnya Pein langsung menambah kekuatan Cekikannya pada leher Sakura.

"Jika kau tak mau. Maka, aku akan menyiksamu!!!" ancam Pein.

"Aku tidak takut!!!" jawab Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Pein langsung melempar Sakura kearah dinding.

"Akh..." kata Sakura kesakitan. Dia baru saja mau berdiri. Tiba-tiba...

Dugh.

Lutut Pein menghajar dada Sakura. Lalu kemudian Pein mengangkat Sakura.

"Kuberi kesempatan, ya atau tidak?" tanya Pein.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan lantang ia mengatakan "TIDAK."

Dugh.

Dugh.

Dugh 33X.

Pein memukul perut Sakura bertubi-tubi. Membuat Sakura muntah darah. Lalu Pein melemparnya kedinding dengan keras.

BRAK.

Dinding itu retak.

Karena Pein menganggap Sakura tahan dengan siksaan itu. Akhirnya Pein mengambil senjata Shotgun miliknya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhmu." kata Pein sambil menodongkan senjatanya kekepala Sakura.

Crash.

"Akh..." kata Pein. Tangannya yang dipakai untuk menembak Sakura ditusuk pisau Sakura dan membuat senjatanya terjatuh.

"Ini senjata terakhirku. Jangan macam-macam, pisau ini pisau beracun. Kau akan mati." kata Sakura.

"Keparat kau! Akh..." cekikan Pein melonggar membuat Sakura terjatuh ketanah. Tubuh Pein sudah terinfeksi racun. "Kau, tak a...kan kubiarkan hi....." kata kata Pein terhenti, ia pingsan. Sakura mendekati Pein yang pingsan, meraba nadi leher Pein.

"Sudah tewas."

* * *

Ditempat Shikamaru.

* * *

"Rasakan!!!!!" teriak Hidan.

Ting.

Ting.

Shikamaru terus menangkis serangan Hidan yang bertubi-tubi.

Ting.

Ting.

"Hah, kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, anak kecil." kata Hidan.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku anak kecil. Atau kau yang akan merasa seperti anak kecil?" kata Shikamaru.

Merasa tersindir, Hidan menyerang Shikamaru dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hyaaaa....." teriak Hidan.

Tetapi serangan Hidan dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Shikamaru.

"Dasar, Akatsuki lemah. Masa' tidak bisa menyerang anak kecil?" kata Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Kurang ajar!!!" kata Hidan.

Ting.

Ting.

Hidan semakin menjadi-njadi serangannya tetapi Shikamaru dengan sukses menangkisnya. Hingga membuat Hidan terpaksa menggunakan mantra ala dukunnya(?).

"Dengan terpaksa aku harus menggunakan teknik Kekaiku." kata Hidan. Hidan memasang kuda kuda, senjatanya diarahkan kearah Shikamaru. Hidan mengucapkan sebuah mantra ala dukun. "Kekai no jutsu." senjata Hidan bersinar. Shikamaru terkejut melihatnya.

"Hahaha. Kau akan mati!!!" kata Hidan. Senjatanya mengeluarkan sebuah sinar mirip Laser mengarah ke Shikamaru.

DUUUAAARRR.

Pohon dibelakang Shikamaru meledak.

"Hampir saja." kata Shikamaru.

Duar.

Duar.

Duar.

Duar.

Duar.

Shikamaru terus menghindar. Serangan-serangan Hidan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Shikamaru harus serba hati-hati, tidak boleh terlambat bergerak atau mati.

* * *

Ditempat Naruto.

* * *

"Eh? Kalian dengar itu?" kata Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Couji.

"Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah bertarung. Kalau begitu kita lebih cepat lagi." kata Naruto.

"Baik." jawab Ino dan Couji.

* * *

Kembali ke Shikamaru.

* * *

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Sikamaru kelelahan.

"Hahaha..." teriak Hidan. Dia mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Shikamaru. Kali ini dengan kekuatan Exstra. "Kau akan mati!!!" teriak Hidan.

Blarrr.....

Ledakan dashyat terjadi.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

"Apa itu?" kata Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

"Sepertinya teman temanmu itu mulai memasuki markas ini." kata Madara. "Jadi tidak sabar membunuh mereka." katanya lagi.

"Kurang ajar kau!!!" kata Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha mencabut pisau belati yang menancap didada kirinya.

"Akkhh..." kata Sasuke. Akhirnya pisau itu tercabut juga.

"Hn. Kau kuat juga ya?" kata Madara.

"Awas kau!!!" kata Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, kalau kau masih mampu, mari kita lanjutkan." kata Madara.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Eh teriakan siapa itu? Sepertinya suara Sasuke. Berasal dari ruangan itu. Baiklah aku akan kesana." kata Sakura. Dia berjalan kesuatu ruangan yang dicurigainya Sasuke ada disitu.

Berjalan pelan pelan. Akhirnya Sakura sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu.

Glek.

Sakura menelan ludah. Dia membuka pelan pelan pintu itu.

Kriet.

Sakura masuk. Dia melihat Sasuke terpojok, dia terluka dan tak bisa banyak bergerak. Sakura juga melihat seseorang yang berambut pirang abu-abu sedang mengambil pedang untuk dihunuskan kearah Sasuke. Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

..

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Madara?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tak layak menjadi seorang Uchiha. Lebih baik kau mati." kata Madara.

...

"Madara? Jangan jangan ia akan menusukkan pedang itu kearah Sasuke. Ini harus dicegah." kata Sakura. Ia langsung berlari kearah Sasuke.

* * *

Sementara itu. Ditempat Shikamaru.

* * *

"Hahahahaha..... Ini akibatnya melawan aku." kata Hidan. Dia menuju tempat Shikamaru tadi. Asap tebal menutupi tempat itu. Setelah asap itu hilang, Hidan melihat Shikamaru tidak ada disitu.

"Apa dimana anak itu?" kata Hidan.

CRASH.

"Apa?" kata Hidan. Sebuah pedang menancap didadanya melalui sisi belakang. "K... Kau!"

"Hn. Mati kau Akatsuki."

"AKKHH....." Hidan tewas seketika.

Shikamaru mencabut pedangnya. Dan meninggalkan mayat Hidan.

"Saatnya menyusul mereka." kata Shikamaru.

* * *

Ditempat Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi dan anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan mayat Zetsu.

Setelah pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka bertemu Naruto dkk.

"Hai Naruto." kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" kata Naruto.

"Oh, kau juga bersama Ino dan Couji?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh? Kau kenal mereka." tanya Naruto.

"Yaiyalah. Akukan atasan mereka. Oh ya,(melirik Ino dan Couji) Shikamaru kemana? Biasanya kalian bersama?" kata Kakashi.

"Ia bertarung dengan Akatsuki didepan markas Akatsuki." jawab Ino.

"Oh begitu." kata Kakashi.

"Ohya Kakashi, Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku membantu Sakura. Dia bertarung dengan Akatsuki. Dia sekarang mencari Sasuke." jawab Kakashi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita susul dia." kata Kakashi lagi.

"Baik." jawab Naruto, Ino dan Couji bersamaan.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

"Mati kau!!!" kata Madara sambil menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menutup mata dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

CRASH.

Madara terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke yang masih menutup mata penasaran kenapa Madara belum menusuknya. Dia perlahan membuka mata. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pink tertembus pedang diperutnya.

"A...ku ti...dak ter...lambat...kan, Sa...suke?"

Sasuke terkejut. Dia mengenal perempuan ini.

"SAAAKUUURRRAAA!!!"

* * *

To be contunied

* * *

**Chap10 selesai.**

* * *

**mind to Review ?  
**

**Please.**

**Arigatou.**


	11. Together

"SAAAKUUURAAA!!!" teriak Sasuke. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Tes.

Darah jatuh ketanah melalui pedang tajam yang menusuk perut Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Hn. Kenapa kau gadis kecil? Kenapa kau melindungi anak tidak berguna seperti itu?" tanya Madara.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Karena pekerjaanku adalah melindungi Sasuke walau harus mati sekalipun." jawab Sakura.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:Together.**

* * *

"Hn. Kalau begitu....."

Crash.

Madara mendorong pedang itu terus menuju kearah Sasuke. Sakura terus menahannya. Sedang Sasuke diam saja.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat pergi!" perintah Sakura.

"....." Sasuke terdiam.

"Ugh..... Sialan, aku tidak bisa terus menahannya." batin Sakura sambil memegangi pedang Madara agar tidak bisa bergerak kearah Sasuke. "Cepat pergi, Sasuke! Jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku tidak akan mati semudah ini." kata Sakura.

"Kalau aku pergi lalu siapa yang akan melindungiku lagi?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Eh?"

Sasuke berdiri.

Madara hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mau apa? Dasar pecundang." kata Madara sambil terus memegang pedang yang menancap diperut Sakura. "Kau hanya seorang uchiha yang payah, kau tahu?" katanya lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba tiba Sasuke melompat dan menghajar Madara.

BUGH.

Madara jatuh tersungkur. Genggamannya pada pedang itu terlepas. "Brengsek, kau Sasuke." umpat Madara.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk setelah genggaman Madara pada pedang itu lepas. "Sakura kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A...ku ti...dak a...pa apa." jawab Sakura.

Madara kemudian berdiri. Dan melirik kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian benar benar cocok." kata Madara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian sama sama mau mati demi membela hal yang sangat bodoh. Hahaha." kata Madara sambil tertawa. "Seakan akan nyawa tak ada gunanya lagi." tambahnya.

"Kau... Akh!" kata Sakura kesakitan. Bayangkan sakitnya tertembus pedang, pisau aja sakitnya luar biasa apalagi pedang? "Sepertinya, aku harus mencabut pedang ini. Untung aku tertolong karena punya kekuatan itu." batin Sakura. Tangannya mulai memegang pegangan pedang itu.

Slep.

Pedang itu ditariknya keluar. "Ugh... Sedikit lagi." kata Sakura. Sasuke yang diam saja langsung membantu Sakura. "Hati hati Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maaf bila kau harus terlibat sejauh ini. Aku seperti merasa gagal melaksanakan tugasku apabila kau terluka. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu." batin Sakura.

Akhirnya pedang yang menusuk Sakura telah bisa dicabut. Sakura kemudian berdiri meski agak tergopoh gopoh. Dia menatap Madara dan melepar pedang yang menusuknya kearah Madara.

Sontak Madara menghindarinya dengan cara memutar badan sehingga dia sekarang menghadap kebelakang. Melihat ada kesempatan Sakura berlari kearah Madara. Saat Madara berbalik.....

WUSH.

Sebuah pukulan mengarah diwajah Madara. Tetapi...

"Apa?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. Pukulannya berhasil ditahan Madara dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hn. Kau kira cara ini berhasil, gadis kecil?" kata Madara.

Sasuke ikut menyerang. Dia berada dibelakang Madara. Dia mencekik leher Madara dengan melingkari leher Madara dengan tangan kirinya.

"Serangan bersama ya? Hm... Hm... Hm..." kata Madara. Lalu Madara memelintir tangan Sakura dan juga meraih tangan Sasuke dan membanting mereka berdua ketanah. Hebat.

"Akh." kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka terbanting ketanah.

"Hn. Kalian kompak ya? Hahaha." ejek Madara.

Tiba tiba tangan Madara ditarik oleh Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga Madara jatuh kearah mereka.

BUGH.

"Akh." 2 pukulan mendarat diwajah Madara membuat Madara terlempar.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku tidak akan main main." kata Madara. Dia bangkit. Dan menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Ditempat Naruto dan Kakashi.

* * *

"Kakashi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sasuke dan Sakura." kata Ino.

"Dari arah mana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Diruangan itu!" jawab Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Ok. Kita kesana. Tapi hati hati terhadap musuh!" kata Kakashi.

"Yosh."

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

Dugh.

Bugh.

Tugh.

"Hah... Hah... Hah." Sasuke dan Sakura terus berusaha menahan serangan Madara.

"Hah. Rasakan!" kata Madara sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah Sasuke.

Bugh.

Sasuke terpental dan menabrak dinding.

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura. "Beraninya kau pada Sasuke!!!" katanya lagi. Dia menyerang Madara. Pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan tetapi tidak ada yang kena.

Bugh.

Madara memukul Sakura hingga terpental dan menabrak dinding.

"Cih." kata Sakura.

"Hahahahaha. Kalian payah." teriak Madara.

* * *

Sementara itu...

* * *

"Suara itu! Kalian ayo cepat dobrak pintu ini!" kata Kakashi.

"Baik."

BRAK.

Pintu didobrak. Mereka melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang terlihat kekar.

"Madara?!" kata Kakashi.

"Madara? Siapa dia, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto.

"Dialah pendiri Akatsuki. Sial kenapa dia disini?" jawab Kakashi.

"Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka bertarung dengan Madara." kata Couji.

"Cepat kita bantu mereka." kata Kakashi.

"Baik."

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Madar dengan nada mengejek.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua berdiri. Dengan cepat mereka menyerang Madara. Tetapi Madara lagi lagi menghindari bahkan menangkis serangan mereka.

Bugh.

Sasuke dan Sakura terkena tendangan Madara dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hn. Kalian akan kubun..." belum selesai Madara ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ting.

Sebuah pedang tertancap ditanah didepan Madara. Sakura mengenali pedang itu.

"Kakashi?" kata Sakura. Dilihatnya kearah datangnya pedang itu.

"Naruto? Dan... Shikamaru, Ino, Couji?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Hai, Sakura!" teriak Ino.

Madara hanya mendengus kesal melihat itu.

"Cih, dasar."

Madara kemudian melirik Kakashi.

"Kakashi, bukankah kau itu sekutu Akatsuki?" tanya Madara.

"Memang begitu! Tapi aku muak dengan segala perintahmu itu! Dan aku hanya memanfaatkan Akatsuki untuk tujuanku sendiri! Karena itu, aku sekarang dipihak mereka." jawab Kakashi.

"Kurang ajar!" kata Madara lalu mengambil sebuah walki talki.

"Semuanya yang masih hidup kesini!" kata Madara lewat walki talkinya.

"Baik." jawab suara dari walki talki Madara.

Madara menaruh kembali walki talki-nya itu disakunya. Lalu Madara mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hahahahaha! Kalian semua akan mati disini!"

"Apa?"

"Aku dulu yang akan menyerangmu!" kata Kakashi. Ia berlari kearah Madara. Dan menyerangnya.

Brugh.

Serangan Kakashi berhasil ditangkis. Naruto kemudian ikut membantunya.

Pukukan demi pukulan dilancarkan. Couji ikut membantu serta Ino, Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke diam ditempatnya sambil bersiap membantu mereka. Tetapi...

Brug.

2 Akatsuki lain datang menghadang Ino, Couji dan Sakura. Salah satunya perempuan berambut biru. Yang satunya lagi laki laki seperti orang arab dan bermasker.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Dasar kau. Bukankah kau yang aku tangkap tadi?" kata perempuan berambut biru.

Sakura ingat pembicaraan yang ia dengar tadi saat dia dicekik dan dibawa ke-Pein.

"Konan?" kata Sakura.

"Hn. Kau ingat ya? Gadis kecil." kata Sakura.

"Hai, Konan. Ayo habisi saja!" kata laki laki yang bergaya arab.

"Kau hadapi 2 orang itu, Kakuzu. Aku akan hadapi gadis ini!" kata Konan.

"Hn. Baiklah." jawab Kakuzu.

"Ayo, gadis kecil." kata Konan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu aku punya nama! Namaku SAKURA HARUNO." kata Sakura dengan memperjelas kata SAKURA HARUNO.

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang langsung maju menyerang tetapi ia dihadang 2 orang yang bisa disebut Anak buah Akatsuki. Satunya perempuan berumur 15 tahun dan bertopeng putih berambut hitam panjang. Sedangkan yang satunya laki laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Cih. Kau yang menculikkukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." kata yang laki laki.

"Jangan bertele tele lagi! Ayo kita habisi dia Yuura!" kata yang perempuan.

"Ok, Zaku!" jawab Yuura.

"Jadi kalian menyerangku berdua ya? Hm... Seberapa kuatkah aku sehingga kalian harus berdua?" ejek Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar!"

* * *

Sementara diKakashi dan Naruto...

* * *

"Hah. Sepertinya teman kalian melawan bawahanku!" kata Madara.

"Sakura?" kata Naruto. Dia berbalik dan melihat Sakura, Ino dan Couji.

"Ok. Mereka sekarang bertarung! aku tidak boleh kalah." kata Naruto lagi.

* * *

Chap 11 selesai.

Maaf bila chap ini Lebih sedikit dari chap sebelumnya.

ini disebabkan Hp saya rusak. dan baru saja selesai semesteran.

gomen very much.

* * *

Thanks for review :

Argi Kartika 'KoNan'

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

tantanPyo

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan

Nona Biru Tua

Haruchi Nigiyama

and Reader yang telah meluangkan waktu berharganya(?) untuk membaca fic ini.

* * *

Please Review.

Arigatou


	12. Don't Given up

"Ayo kita mulai." kata mereka serempak.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Don't Given Up.**

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

"Hyaaa!!!"

Brak.

Bruk.

Bugh.

Sakura dan Konan saling adu pukulan. Sakura melancarkan pukulan kearah Konan, tetapi dengan mudah Konan menghindarinya. Konanpun melancarkan Tendangan bertubi, tetapi Sakura berhasil menangkisnya.

"Aku akan bunuh kau! Karena telah membunuh Pein!" kata Konan.

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa?" ejek Sakura.

Sontak Konan marah. Dia mengeluarkan Pisau belatinya.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan. Kau akan mati." kata Konan sambil memegang pisau belatinya.

"Masih 'akan' kan? Belum 'sudah'?" kata Sakura.

Dengan cepat Konanpun menghunus pisaunya kearah Sakura.

Brug.

Sakura terjatuh ketanah karena tersandung batu. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Konan. Dia langsung mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Sakura.

Tarrr.

Pisau tersebut hampir mengenai Sakura. Dengan sigap, Sakura memegang tangan Konan dan mengarahkannya kearah Konan yang berarti mengarahkan pisau kearah Konan.

Crash.

Pisau tersebut menancap didada kiri Konan dan hampir mengenai jantung.

"Meleset." batin Sakura.

Darah mengucur dari luka tusuk Konan.

"Akh..." erang Konan. "Aku akan membunuhmu..." Konan mencabut pisau itu walau dihalangi oleh Sakura. Dan...

Crash.

* * *

Ditempat Naru&Kaka.

* * *

Bugg.

Madara berhasil memukul Naruto, tetapi dengan cepat Kakashi menendang Madara.

Bugk.

Madara jatuh.

"Hm... Jadi hanya itu serangan kalian?" ejek Madara.

"Kau... Dasar orang tak berguna! Akan kubunuh hari ini juga!" kata Kakashi.

"Silahkan. Itupun kalau kau bisa? Hahaha." teriak Madara.

Wush.

Sebuah tendangan dari Naruto melayang kearah Madara. Namun Madara dengan mudahnya menangkisnya.

Brug.

Pukulan Kakashi tepat mengenai wajah Madara. Sontak Madara terlempar sejauh 2 meter. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ehm. Ternyata pukulanmu lumayan kuat. Hahaha." kata Madara sambil tertawa. Dia kemudian berdiri.

"Sekarang aku sangat serius."

* * *

Ditempat Couji&Ino.

* * *

"Couji, serang dari belakang." teriak Ino.

"Baik." jawab Couji. Dia berlari kebelakang Kakuzu.

"Baiklah. Rasakan ini." Ino melempar 2 buah pisaunya kearah Kakuzu. Kakuzupun menghindarinya.

"Serangan payah, tak akan bisa membunuhku." kata Kakuzu.

Tanpa dia sadari 2 pisau itu ditangkap Couji dan diarahkan kearah Kakuzu.

Crash.

"Akh..... Serangan bayangan ya?" kata Kakuzu. 2 buah pisau tajam telah menancap dipunggungnya.

"Hm. Shikamaru, shikamaru berhasil." batin Ino.

Kakuzu terduduk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kira aku akan kalah dengan strategi amatiran seperti itu?"

"Ti...dak mungkin." kata Ino. Tanpa ia sadari Kakuzu telah berada didepannya.

"Cepat sekali!?" batin Couji.

"Seorang Anbu harus tahu kekuatan musuhnya lebih dahulu." kata Kakuzu.

Brugh.

Sebuah pedang menusuk perut Ino.

"Akh..."

Kemudian Kakuzu mendorongnya kearah dinding dengan keras membuat pedang itu menancap dalam didinding.

"Hn. Pertahananmu lemah. Kurasa kau tidak cocok jadi Anbu." kata Kakuzu.

"Kau....... Ahk... Sial." kata Ino. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tubuh Ino terpaku didinding dengan sebuah pedang menancap diperutnya

"Ino, kau tidak apa apa?" teriak Couji.

"A...ku ti...dak a...pa apa, Couji." jawab Ino.

"Hn. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengurus temanmu." kata Kakuzu.

"Jangan... Akh." kata Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kemudian Kakuzu berbalik dan menatap Couji.

"Hai, pria gendut. Hadapi aku kalau kau ingin gadis ini hidup." kata Kakuzu.

"Jangan panggil dia gendut, bodoh." guman Ino.

"Eng..?"

"Jangan panggil aku gendut." kata Couji.

"Lalu aku memanggilmu apa? Pria gajah?" ejek Kakuzu.

Wush.

Couji sudah ada didepan Kakuzu.

"Sejak kapan?"

Bugh.

Pukulan superkeras+exstra tendangan mendarat ditubuh Kakuzu.

Braghhh.

Kakuzu terlempar dan menabrak dinding dengan telak. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

"Aku dikalahkan anak kecil? Hn. Aku mati dengan kehinaan. Hh... Hhhhh... Dasar sial."

Brug.

Tubuh Kakuzu terbujur lemas. Dia telah tewas.

Couji kemudian menghampiri Ino.

"Aku akan mencabutnya. Mungkin rasanya sakit. Jadi sabarlah." kata Couji.

Ino menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Ditempat Sasuke.

* * *

Wush.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Hn. Kau menyerah Sasuke?" kata Zaku.

"Hn. Aku tak akan semudah itu kalah. Apalagi dengan orang terkutuk sepertimu." kata Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar, Yuura kita kepung dia." kata Zaku.

"Yap."

Mereka berdua menarik sebuah rantai dan kemudian mereka berlari mengitari Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" kata Sasuke.

Traaang.

Rantai tersebut mengikat Sasuke.

"Yuura, tarik rantainya."

"Hm."

Sring. Rantai telah melilit tubuh Sasuke.

"Damn it!!!"

Sasuke terduduk. Tiba tiba ia ingat perkataan Sakura.

"Karena pekerjaanku adalah melindungi Sasuke walau harus mati sekalipun."

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah!!! Sakura, aku tidak akan menyianyiakan usahamu itu." kata Sasuke. Diapun kemudian berdiri.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yuura. "Jangan jangan..."

"HYAAAAAAA....!!!!!" teriak Sasuke. Dia kemudian menarik rantai yang membuat Zaku dan Yuura tertarik kearah Sasuke.

"Yuura, tarik rantainya." kata Zaku sambil menahan rantai tersebut.

Setiap benda mempunyai batas Ke-elastisan(PEL. FISIKA).

Tang.

Rantai itu terputus. Membuat Yuura dan Zaku terpental kebelakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka disekuat itu." kata Zaku.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan kearah Yuura. Sasuke kemudian meraih rantai Yuura. Dan menariknya hingga...

Wush.

Yuura terangkat sesuai arah rantai tersebut. Kemudin Sasuke melepaskannya sehingga Yuura bertabrakan dengan Zaku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Zaku. Dia berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi kaki kanannya patah. Dilihatnya Yuura. Yuura pingsan.

Sasuke tiba didepan Zaku.

"Aku mengikatmu disini. Jangan pergi." kata Sasuke serasa mengikat Zaku dengan rantai.

"Kuharap kau berhasil." kata Zaku.

"Hn."

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Zaku dan menuju.....

Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu aku."

* * *

Ditempat Sakura.

* * *

Crash.

Pisau tersebut mengenai dibahu kiri Sakura.

"Akh..." darah lagi lagi keluar. Kali ini bahu kiri Sakura terserempet pisau itu.

"Aku tahu, kau punya kekuatan itu. Tetapi kekuatan itu ada batasnya. Dan sepertinya kau telah mencapai batasnya. Yaitu seluruh tubuhmu terluka sangat parah sehingga kekuatanmu tak mampu menyembuhkan seluruh lukamu dan hanya bisa maksimal 60%. Hahaha. Uhuk. Uhuk." kata Konan tertawa sambil terbatuk batuk.

"Sial." kata Sakura.

Konan menarik pisaunya dan mengambil ancang ancang dari atas dan bersiap menghunuskan.

Bersedia.

Sakura menutup mata.

Siap.

"Sepertinya tugasku gagal."

Brug.

"Apa aku sudah mati."

Sakura membuka mata. Dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri didepannya. Lalu Konan?

Dia tewas setelah menerima tendangan telak Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Kau tak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa apa." jawab Sakura.

Kemudian Ino dan Couji datang. Couji membantu Ino berjalan.

"Couji, Ino. Kalian tak apa apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami tak apa apa." jawab Ino.

"Ayo kita ke Naruto dan Kakashi." ajak Sakura.

Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala. Sakura berusaha berdiri tetapi ia hampir terjatuh. Sontak Sasuke menangkapnya.

Terjadilah adegan seperti dansa '70an.

"Sasuke?"

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari Ino dan Couji. Sakura dan Sasukepun memisahkan diri. Warnah merah merona terlihat dipipi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ah, ayo kita segera ke Kakashi dan Naruto." kata Sakura.

Couji, Ino dan Sasuke mengganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Ditempat Kakashi dan Naruto.

* * *

Bug.

Brug.

Bugh.

"Hyaa!!!"

Pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan. Madara mulai kewalahan.

"Mereka berdua... Aku sudah kwalahan. Maklum aku sudah tua. Tidak seperti dulu. batin Madara.

Kakashi melihat Madara lengah.

"Naruto, sekarang!!!"

"Yosh." Naruto kemudian melepar 3 pisaunya kearah Madara.

"Apa..?" Madara tidak bisa menghindar.

CRASH.

3 pisau itu menancap tepat didadany. Madara terdorong kebelakang dan membentur tembok.

"Sudah selesai riwayatmu, Madara."

* * *

**Chapter 12 finish.**

* * *

**Setelahlama gak update. Akhirnya saya bias update chap 12 fic ini. Hehe. Gomen ya? **

**Yuura disini dianimenya Mata mata Akatsuki atau petinggi Sunagakure**

**Oh ya. Chap depan Terakhir. Untuk para Reader yang telah atau tidak mereview fic ini TERIMA KASIH.**

**……………………………..**

**Arigatou for Review:**

**Nona Biru Tua**

**''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan**

**ai_l0ver**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**Akabara Hikari**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Danpara Reader yang rela meluangkan waktu berharganyauyntuk membaca fic ini. hehe**

**………………………………………………**

**Please Review?**

**Arigatou.**


	13. Ending

"Sudah selesai riwayatmu, Madara."

* * *

**Chapter 13: In the End.**

* * *

..

"Begitu, ya?" kata Madara. Dia kemudian bersandar dinding dibelakangnya. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya, aku kalah."

"Itu benar. Sebaiknya kau jangan macam macam lagi." kata Kakashi.

"Hm... Kakashi, aku punya permintaan untukmu." kata Madara.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta padamu. Bantu Sasuke untuk meneruskan keturunan Uchiha. Hanya itu permintaanku."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal." kata Madara. Diapun memejamkan matanya... Selamanya.

"Memang aku tidak akan mengerti keturunan Uchiha. Tapi aku mengerti bahwa keturunan Uchiha seperti Sasuke pantas untuk ditiru. Dia selalu mempertahankan nama baik Klannya." kata Kakashi. "(Menatap Naruto) Ayo kita temui Sakura."

"Ya."

Kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi pergi menemui Sakura dkk.

* * *

Ditempat Sakura dkk.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Couji pergi menuju arah Kakashi. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka bertemu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi polisi dan ANBU akan datang." jawab Kakashi.

Merekapun berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

* * *

Dipengadilan.

* * *

"Dengan mempertimbangkan bukti bukti, saksi dan pertimbangan juri. Maka kasus pembunuhan 1 klan yaitu Uchiha dengan terdakwa Uchiha. Resmi ditutup dan terdakwa dibebaskan..."

Tok... Tok... Tok... Hakim mengetuk pintu. Dan disertai tepuk tangan para hadirin yang datang.

"Syukurlah. Aku akhirnya bebas dari Penjara." kata Itachi.

"Selamat, Kak." kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangan.

"Terima kasih. Ini juga berkat kau. Karena usahamu itu." kata Itachi.

"Ini bukan karena aku. Tapi atas kerja keras ANBU yang membantuku terutama... Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Ya. Itu(menunjuk gadis pink yang sedang berbicara dengan polisi.) Dia yang membuatku semangat rasanya. Aku seperti jatuh cin..." kata kata Sasuke terhenti.

"Kau jatuh cinta? Kaget aku mendengar adikku yang centil ini jatuh cinta. Ha ha ha." goda Itachi.

"I... Iya."

"Baiklah kita undang dia makan malam saja. Setelah itu kau melamarnya, Bagaimana?" kata Itachi.

"Ok. Aku akan kesana." kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian hancurkan tempat itu. Besok aku ada rapat." kata Sakura kepada seorang anggota polisi.

"Baik." kata Polisi itu. Diapun pergi.

"Huh... Tugas memang ndak pernah selesai." kata Sakura.

"Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Maukah kau nanti malam, kerumahku? Untuk malam malam."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7."

"Baik aku akan datang."

* * *

Jam 7. In Uchiha house.

* * *

"Selamat datang Sakura." kata Itachi.

"Iya." kata Sakura. Dia memakai Baju T-shirt warna biru dan rok selutut warna merah(bayangin sendiri. Gak jago soal pakaian*dibakar reader).

"Mari ikut aku." kata Itachi.

"Baik." kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan kedalam rumah Uchiha tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya dia berada dirumah itu.

"Itu dia, kau duduk dimeja makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya." kata Itachi.

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Kemudian dia berjalan ke meja makan.

"Setelah lama tak dihuni. Masih sebagus ini." katan Sakura.

"Selamat dating Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Sama sama." jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu Itachi akhirnya dating membawa rantang yang berisi makanan.

"Tak usah repot repot." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa apa. Merupakan rasa terimakasihku dan Sasuke karena telah membantu kami." Kata Itachi.

Kemudian Sakura duduk dimeja makan. Begitu pula Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sak, boleh aku minta sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eng… Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tolong kau buka bungkusan itu." kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebua bungkusan kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah buka saja." Kata Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura membuka kotak bingkisan itu. "Apa ya" batinnya.

"Apa?" kata Sakura tak percaya. Tiba tiba Sasuke sudah ada didepannya.

"Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Sasuke sambil duduk didepan Sakura ala Romeo dan Juliet.

"Ya sasuke. Dan bila inoi juga bertujuan untuk meneruskan klanmu, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sasuke.

* * *

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

"Apakah kalian bersedia untuk menjadi pasangan suami istri tanpa ada pertengkaran yang membuat kalian berpisah?" kata Penghulu.

"Bersedia."

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan sumami istri."

PLOK… PLOK… PLOK…

Tepuk tangan dari mereka yang hadir diacara itu

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman layangnya pengantinbaru.

* * *

20 tahun kemudian.

* * *

"Ayah, aku diterima di akademi ANBU."

"Bagus, Siriyu. Kau hebat. Kau bisa meneruskan bakat ibumu." Kata Sasuke.

"Makasih yah." Kata anak bernama Siriyu.

"Ah.. jangan melebuh lebihkan gitu Sak. Itukan udah 20 tahun yang lalu." Kata Sakura.

"Seorang anak pasti mewarisi sifat orangtuanya kan?" kata Sasuke

"Haha kau ini." Kata Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berpelukan seakan akan tidak pernah bertamu satu sama lain .

……………………………………………**..**

**The End**

………………………………………………**.**

**Yos selesai sudah fic kedua saya ini. Hehe. Arigatou untuk para reader yang atau tidak mereview fic kaku ini. Hehe Sampai jumpa di lain fic.**

**Tanks For Review this fic. Saya tak bisa menyebutkan satu satu. hehe gomen. yaudah untuk terakhir kalinya saya minta REVIEWnya ya?**


End file.
